Differences
by Love is Unwritten
Summary: Draco and Hermione have always hated each other. Especially because she's best friends with The Boy Who Lived and the Weasleys, but what happens when Professor Dumbledore decides that they become Head Girl and Boy? Rated M for later!
1. Preface

Preface

As I walked into the Great Hall every body's eyes were on me.

I hated all of this attention. I mean even the Professors' were staring at me. I slowly crept over to the Slytherin table and Draco was waiting with a sincere smile on his face.

I didn't know why. I mean he betrayed me. He kissed the Slytherin whore, Pansy. I smacked his face nice and hard and he yelped out in pain.

Maybe our similarities wouldn't conquer our differences.


	2. One

_**First Chapter ever of Differences! I hope you enjoy it! **_

One

Draco Malfoy's P.O.V.

She's gone.

_Gone. _

I won't see her again for another ten years. They took her away from me. The Ministry took her away. Far away.

Sure, my "father" deserved everything that he got! He deserved those twenty years in Azkaban, but not her.

She was- no I cannot say was! She'll come back to me!- my only real family.

Severus is dead. He was just like family to me. He was more of a father to me than Lucius. Now, he's dead.

At least, she wasn't dead. At least, she would be coming home to me... in ten years.

In a week, I'll be on my way to Hogwarts. In past years, that would have made me joyous, but now... Now there's nothing to look forward to. All the Slytherins will hate me. All the Gryffindors will hate me- not something new. Need I go on? Most of the teachers are a part of the Order of the Phoenix and they have the right to hate me. No one will want to be around me because I'll be able to know what they're thinking and everybody is going to be grouped around Potter.

I winced just thinking of the name. Potter. I don't hate him, but he is the reason my mother is in Azkaban.

I sunk to the floor of my bedroom and cried. I, Draco Malfoy, was crying at the very thought of Harry Potter and my mother.

I wasn't ashamed though. At least I could express my feelings...

_But, Draco didn't know that Minevra McGonagall had just read Albus Dumbledore's request. A request that he made before he was killed. A request for the new Head Boy and Girl. _

Hermione Granger's P.O.V.

"Hermione, dear." Molly Weasley ushered me into the house. "It's lovely to see you again!"

"Yeah, 'Mione." Harry smiled from the dinning room table. "We've all missed you so much!"

"'Mione!" Ginny screamed from the top of the stairs. She ran down and nuzzled me in a hug. Happy tears ran down our cheeks and Harry quickly engaged with us.

"Group hug!" Harry called through the house. "'Mione's home!"

George, Percy, and Ron pushed each other as they jumped down the stairs. Bill and Fleur Appreated right in front of them and smirked. The two joined the group hug followed by the three other boys and Mrs. Weasley.

"Arthur's at work, but I'm sure he would have joined in, too." Molly quickly intervened.

Ron had a small smile on his lips. Things had gotten a bit strange after the war. Ron and I decided that we should not gave a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship. It was too awkward, because we'd been friends since first year.

Once all of us broke apart, Ginny led me up to her room; which we'd be sharing.

Ginny's room was decorated in Gryffindor colors- Maroon and Gold- and she had shelves all over her walls. They were a dark cherry wood and they looked quite lovely against her Maroon walls. On the shelves, were pictures of her and Harry, her family, me, and her friends from Hogwarts. On some shelves, she had small stuffed animal Lions or Daily Prophets with Harry's name on them.

Ginny instantly blushed once she saw me staring at everything. "I know. I'm obsessed."

"Not obsessed." I chortled and patted her shoulder. "You're in love."

That only made her blush a vibrant red.

Just then, Harry entered into the room. "I had a feeling that someone was teasing Ginny."

He wrapped his arms around her and she kissed him quickly. Harry smiled like a fool and we all heard a lot bang in the kitchen. The three of us, sprinted down the stairs to see what all the commotion was.

Professor McGonagall stood in the kitchen with four enevolopes in her dainty, right hand.

She coughed and smiled apologetically, "Sorry about that. I'm not as observent as I used to be." She had knock over a small stack of pans.

She quickly picked them up and placed them back on the counter.

"I have Harry's, Ronald's, Hermione's, and Ginny's letters here." She sighed. "It seems now a days I can't even trust that these letters will actually make it to you. So, I brought them myself."

"What go you mean, Professor?" I asked shyly. "About them not getting here safely."

She sighed once again, "All of the media, want to get their slimey hands on anything that has to do with Harry or anyone close to him. I have to hand deliver them because of that issue. I don't want someone to steal your supply lists for seventh year!"

She handed all of us our letters and motioned for us to open them.

_Miss Granger, _It began. _I am pleased to say that you will be attending Hogwarts for your Seventh Year. All of the sixth years will move up to seventh year, but you, Harry, Ronald, and the rest of the seveth years will be repeating. That is because of the war, as you know. _

Next it listed all of my supplies. I skimmed through it and read the rest of my letter.

_I also have the pleasure of telling you that you've been chose as Head Girl. _

I dropped the letter and stared in shock. "I'm H-Head Girl?"

Professor McGonagall snickered, "Out of request by our favorite Head Master, Albus Dumbledore."

I'm pretty sure my mouth hung open, but I snapped it shut before I caught any bugs.

"P-Professor D-Dumbledore requested me before I was even done with sixth year."

She gleamed, "Yes he did. He chose you and a certain other boy to fill in as Head Boy. I have absoultley no idea why he chose the other boy though." She shook her head in- what looked like- amusement.

"May I ask who the Head Boy is?" Molly asked politely.

"Oh," McGonagall nodded. "It's Mr. Malfoy."


	3. Two

_**Heylo People of FanFiction! Lol, that was quirky (My buddie's word!) ! Here's Chapter Two of Differences! **_

_**BTW...Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the H.P. series... :( **_

Chapter Two

Hermione's P.O.V.

"MALFOY?" Ron screeched. He's never been good at controlling his emotions...

"Yes," McGonagall nodded slowly. "I have no idea why, though."

"No one will ever know the mysterious ways of Albus Dumbledore." Harry sighed, but was smirking. Ginny smiled slightly and wrapped her arms around Harry's waist.

"That is most defiently a fact, Harry."

"Harry; I can understand, but not Malfoy." Ron mumbled to himself, but was loud enough that we could all hear. Everyone broke into a laughing frenzy and then a loud crack sounded outside.

Draco's P.O.V.

I was still on the floor. Crying. Dammit I'm pathetic.

"M-Mr. Malfoy, sirz?" Trixy-Mother's favorite house elf- squeaked from the doorway. "Would youz like some t-tea, s-s-sirz?"

I coughed and nodded, "That would be lovely, Trixy. Thank you."

Her eyes widened at my politeness. I'd never been polite to Trixy...ever. Truth be told, I'd never been polite to anyone, except my mother.

Trixy closed the door silently and I could hear her running downstairs.

I closed my eyes and I inhaled and exhaled a few times. I decided that I'd go down and see the rest of the house. I hadn't been down there since _they_ left.

Silently creeping down the stairs, I could hear Trixy pouring my tea and humming a random melody.

"Trixy," I called. I heard a loud squeak from the kitchen and I hurried to see what happened.

"I-I'm so sorry sirz." Trixy sobbed. She was covered in tea. "I-I didn't m-meaned to spillz the tea, sirz."

I shook my head and helped her up.

"Trixy, are you alright? I'll give you another pillowcase and everything. Alright?" I asked as I crouch down to her level, so I'm looking in her huge eyes.

"Would youz?" She cried loudly. I don't fucking understand why house elves cry so much when someone's being nice! It doesn't make sense.

"Yes, Trixy." I smiled lighly. "I get a nice lavender one for you. Is that alright?"

She nodded uncontrollably and sobbed some more. There we go again with the fucking crying! What the hell?

I zoomed upstairs and searched through Mother's linen closet. I really hoped there was a lavender pillowcase. Why did I say lavender, of all colors? It's a girly color and I hate Lavender Brown. Ugh, consentrate Draco. Find a lavender pillowcase.

Black...no.

Pink...no. Why didn't I say pink?

Orange...no. Why does Mother have so many exotic colored pillowcases?

Khaki...no. Did I just say Khaki? That just sounds like a chic color.

Purple...no- Wait, that's close enough to lavender, right? Damn, I hope so. I don't need a crying -even more- house elf.

Racing back down the stairs, I tripped over the lose floorboard and fell to the floor. Painful memories invaded my mind.

_...FLASHBACK..._

_"Narissa," Father screeched from the top of the stairs. Mother was upstairs cleaning."Why haven't you cleaned the bedroom?" _

_"I-I'm sorry, L-Lucius. I-I haven't made it to the b-bedroom yet." Mother stuttered uncontrollably in reply. _

_"Well," He hissed. "You are not going to be able to even walk when I'm through with you." He smacked her hard across the face and repeatedly punched and kicked her._

_I had been in my room with my door cracked open, peering out. I saw him throw Mother down the stairs and she crumbled on the floor; withering in agony._

_...END FLASHBACK..._

I sucked in a breath and stared at my surroundings. I wasn't in my room as a terrified twelve year old. I was on the floor where my mother had been six years ago; with house elves crowding around my head.

Trixy, Smitty, and Dibs were hovering over me with concerned expressions.

"Here's your new pillowcase, Trixy." I wheezed and then coughed. The dust that I had stirred when I fell, was now circulating through out the room.

"Thank youz, Mr. Malfoy, sirz. Thank youz!" Trixy took it and ran into the kitchen. She ran back in with her new pillowcase on and an envelope.

"From Hogwarts, sirz." She handed it to me. The familiar Hogwarts seal was on the back and I traced my fingers over it slowly. I've missed Hogwarts. I've missed Quidditch. Most of all, I've missed the sense of...home. The sense of purpose.

Quickly unwrapping it, I read it over:

_Mister Draco Malfoy, I'm thrilled to welcome you back to your final year at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Your supply list is below. _

I scanned it over. We must have Hagrid back as a Professor because I saw a book called _Our Beloved Monsters._

I continued:

_I also have the honor of claiming you Hogwarts' Head Boy. Your second will be Miss Granger. If you have any question and/or concerns, please owl me. Yours truly, Headmaster McGonagall. _

No fucking way. I'm Head Boy with Granger. _Granger! _The filthy Mudblood!

I guess, maybe, I'm more confused. I mean, I'm sure Dumbledore decided this, because I'm positive that McGonagall would never have made me Head Boy. She hates me. But, why would Dumbledore choose me? He was a Potter lover! I'm a Death Eaters son who probably causes the school issues by just walking it.

I need to talk to McGonagall. Now.


	4. Three

_**Hey y'all! Do you guys like the story so far? Lol, not much as happened, tho. Anyhoo, here's chapter three...**_

Chapter Three

Draco's P.O.V.

I apperated to the Weasleys' house. Ugh, the Weasleys'.

I really don't like Ronald Weasley, but the rest I can live with. The She-Weasley is actually a great Quidditch player... DRACO FOCUS!

I shook my head and knocked on the door. McGonagall answered with a shocked expression, "Mr. Malfoy, how may we assist you?"

"How am I Head Boy?" I asked bluntly.

She cackled, "I have no idea. Professor Dumbledore assigned the position of Head Boy and Girl to you and Miss Granger before he passed."

"Malfoy," Harry exclaimed from behind her. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"Language," Molly Weasley yelled from the inside.

"Sorry, Molly." Harry yelled back with a smile. "It just slipped!"

A laugh escaped from a girl's-standing beside Harry- lips. Her hair fell in beautiful curls along her shoulders. She was gorgous and that was saying the least. I stared at the girl... it was Granger.

Granger's P.O.V. 

Malfoy was staring at me. He looked...good. Of course, Malfoy always looked good, but I never thought anything of it. His face was sunk in a tad, probably due to his parents captures. He looked paler than ususual, but none of that took away from how handsome he looked.

I shook my head slightly and returned to the matter at hand. Why was Malfoy here? Wow, his eyes are really grey and lovely... What the hell, Hermione? Stop thinking of his appearance! FOCUS!

"...but why do I have to be...?" I heard a partical sentence, before I was lost in his appearance again. Dammit Hermione, he's _Malfoy! W_hat's so great about him? Crap, that's another trick question, because I'm just realizing how hot Malfoy is.

"...you think?"

I didn't even listen to the conversation anymore.

"'Mione?" Harry questioned. "Hermione? Are you home?"

I blinked furiously and then stared at Harry. He had a smile and his eyebrows were raised.

"Are you day dreaming, 'Mione?"

"Um...yeah. Day dreaming." I replied unsurely. "What were you talking 'bout?"

"Well," Harry began. "We were talking about the Head duties and quarters. You and Malfoy are sharing a common room and shower area."

"A-Alright." I barely stuttered. "I'm not feeling so well. I'll be inside."

I clutched my stomach and ran upstairs to my and Ginny's room. I jumped onto the bed and dug my face into the pillow. Tears slipped out, for no reason what-so-ever. Damn, my period must be coming.

**_Lol, damn those periods! Did you like? You should review! It'd make my day if ya did! Thanks! _**


	5. Four

_**Hi again, it's me, of course! Anyhoo, I hope y'all r enjoying my story! Cuz hardly any of ya are reviewing! I mean you just add me as a favorite(which I appreciate) or an alert(which I also appreciate), but it'd be nice if ya reviewed every once in a while. It gives me an energy boost and I usually start writing the next chapter after I read a review!**_

_**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling has the freaking awesome honor of owning the Harry Potter series! **_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Four 

Draco's P.O.V.

After I left the Weasley's house, I apperated back to the Malfoy Manor. Then I actually began to think. Think about Granger's strage behavior and my _all-of-a-sudden _attraction to her. Well...I guess it wasn't _all-of-a-sudden. _I felt little surges of attraction to Granger after she punched me in third year. I mean, think about it. A girl-your age- comes up and looks all serious and then punches you. I'm telling you, it turns you on. Just saying that it creates little fantasies in you mind, against your will, of course. Hold it, Draco! It's Granger we're talking about here! Wait, did I just have an inner self argument? Weird.

Granger's strange behavior must have been due to something that happened before I arrived, because she never acts like that around me. I don't know how she is around her 'buddies', but she isn't like that with me. Well maybe she will once we start seeing each other every single day.

I groaned aloud at that thought. Trixy looked at me with concern and shrugged when I didn't say anything.

I'll be sharing a common room with Granger. Bloody hell, I hope she isn't as _Miss Know It All _all of the time. That would get old, really fast! I'd probably lock myself in my room.

I dragged myself upstairs and into my room. My Slytherin Green and Black interior made me smile now. I've been thinking about those fucking Gryffindors too much lately. My bed was adorned with black sheets and a Slytherin green comforter. All four walls, were painted green with black shelves and picture frames. I hadn't looked at any of the pictures since Mother left. She was in almost of the pictures. The only three she wasn't in, were pictures of me and Zabini or Parkinson. Ugh, Parkinson. That whore-thankfully- wouldn't be hanging on me this year. Now that my family _worthy. _Parkinson's family still upheld the pure-blood traditions and my family wasn't anything anymore. At least, Parkinson would keep her distance.

My friends. I wonder how I'll be treated amongst them. They all totally abandoned me this last summer till now because I had refused to obtain the Dark Mark. Zabini, though, he only ignored me because of his family. They would skin him alive if they heard of him talking to me and of course Parkinson would tell his parents. I had refused to fuck her a week before they all ignored me and she was pissed. She must not have any self respect because she throws herself at every guy. I think she's even fucked a few Hufflepuffs and that's low for her. She fucked a few Gryffindor guys to make some of the Gryffindor girls jealous. Whore.

I sighed as I lay my head against my pillows and stared at the ceiling. Closing my eyes, I tried not to think of anyone except mother and her warmth.

* * *

Hermione's P.O.V.

I skimmed through the pages of a spell book and through it down; uninterested. Looking around the room, I decided to see if Malfoy had left yet.

I crept downstairs and he was gone. Thank Merlin, he's gone! My freaking hormones would have gone overboard if he wasn't.

"Hey, 'Mione." Ron smiled from his postion on the couch. I grinned warmly and plopped down next to him. I'd always loved Ron, he's just so adorable-when he's nice, that is.

We sat together there in comfortable silence. It gave me some time to think. Why had my emotions taken the better of me during Malfoy's visit? I mean, I've been around Malfoy-when I was on my period-before. Why was this time different than others? Who knows. Maybe I'm love sick...

That's probably it. Ginny and Harry are happily screwing and loving each other. They're so smiley all the time and I'm happy for them, but I'm jealous. I'd love to have a better half, but no one really meets my standards. Wow, that made me sound snobby and picky. Dammit, I am picky, but not snobby. Definetly not snobby. Pansy Parkinson held that lovely honor of snobbiness. I wonder how she'll be now that Voldemort's gone. Maybe she'll be nice. I mentally laughed at myself. What am I kidding? Parkinson could never be nice! She wasn't built that way. She was raised to be unkind to everyone and even more unkind to muggleborns.

"Hey Ron," I asked snapping out of my conversation with myself.

He raised his eyebrows at me.

"I'm going to go back to the room. I'll see you at dinner." I kissed his cheek and escaped to 'my' room, but on the way I saw a book under one of the cabinets. I looked around and then bent down to grab it. It was a journel.

* * *

_**Woah, can someone say cliff hanger? Lol, I'm so dramatic! Anyhoo, please REVIEW! It's greatly appreciated! =) =) Thanks, next chapter will be up soon! **_


	6. Five

_**Hey y'all! Thanks for all the reviews! I love hearing all your compliments! **_

_**So, most of you are asking for longer chapters...so, I'll give it to ya! **_

Chapter Five 

Hermione's P.O.V.

A journal in the hallway? Wow, people in this house need to take better care of their belongings.

I routated the journal in my hands and examined the outside. Should I open it? I'm not that type, but the thought of it was so tempting! Ahh, open it Hermione!

I looked around-making sure I had no witnesses-and ran into the room.

Flipping over the cover, I frowned. There was nothing in it. Nothing what-so-ever. This is...odd. Very odd. I retrieved a quil from my trunk and sat at the desk.

_Hi, _I wrote and it disappeared. This isn't going well. This reminds me too much of the Chamber of Secrets journal.

_Hello, who is this? _The journal replied. What? This is nothing like the other journal. It seemed as if someone else was having the same issue as me.

* * *

Draco's P.O.V. 

After awaking from my sleep, I dragged myself back downstairs. The floorboard was lifted away from the floor and I saw something glimmer. I sprinted over to it and lifted the floorboard all the way off. There was a leather-bound journal covered in dust. Slowly pulling it out, the dust spiraled into the air. I coughed and blew the dust off the journal. A journal? What the hell?

After grabbing a quil, I opened to the first page. On it, there was one simple word...

_Hi. _Ahh, I have a bad feeling about this, but what's life without a little risk? I laugh aloud humorlessly at my joke.

_Hello, who is this? _I replied hastily.

_Now why would I tell you who I am if I have no idea who you are? _I could just imagine this being said in a know-it-all voice.

_Well, we're just going to have to guess who the other is. Aren't we? -_Me

_I suppose so. You can start... _-Know-it-all

* * *

Hermione's P.O.V.

_I suppose so. You can start... _I wrote in reply to the other. I can't believe I'm doing this. I shouldn't be writing to this person. What if they're a rogue Death Eater? Then, I'm fucking screwed. I was cut off of my inter rant by a new line appearing in the journal.

_We're going to have to ask each other questions or else we'll never get any where. So, are you a male or female? _

A simple question. I appreciated that.

_Female. How about yourself? -_Me

_Male. Are you under the age of twenty-five? -_Maybe a Death Eater

_Yes. What about you? Are you a creepy old man? _-Me

I rolled my eyes at my own self and waited for his answer.

_Hell no I am not old and yes I am under twenty-five. _-Maybe a Death Eater

_So you aren't denying the creepy part? _-Me

I might as well play him up a bit.

_Woah, woah, woah. I am not a creepy man! _-Maybe a Death Eater

_I sure hope not. I don't want a perverted man talking to me via journal! _-Me

_Wow, you're kind of hilarious. So what age are you exactly? _-Maybe a Death Eater

_Hmmmm, you tell me how old you are first... _-Me

* * *

Draco's P.O.V.

_Hmmmm, you tell me how old you are first..._ Ms. Know-it-all replied to me. She's a little tease; you can just tell! Damn, this is so cheering me up!

_Alrighty, I'm eighteen. Now, I want to know how old you are, Missy! _-Me

I cannot believe I'm really doing this right now. I mean, thirty minutes ago I was moping around the manor and now I'm writing to a young woman via journal!

_Merlin, pushy much? Oh and I'm eighteen as well. What school might you have gone to? I mean, your out of school right? Unless you go to Hogwarts. Then you'll be returning for the year. -_Know-it-all

_No, I'm not out of school. I do attend Hogwarts. So, I'll be returning there for my seventh year. What about you? What school do you attend? Is it in America? Aw, I've always wanted to know an American! _-Me

Bloody hell, this is ridiculous. I am such an idiot! I just gave out my information over a journal conversation! What if this like a spy or something?

_Wow, you ask a lot of questions. Did you know that? Anyway, no I don't live in America! I am also attending Hogwarts this year for seventh year! What a coincidence! I have just one question, though. _-Know-it-all

Merlin, I hope this isn't Pansy or Lavender Brown or any other horny girl at Hogwarts!

_Alright, go ahead. What's the question? _-Me

_Is this Dean Thomas or Neville Longbottom? Please say it isn't! _-Know-it-all

I laugh aloud at this statement! Longbottom was not this great at teasing a woman.

_No, love, this isn't either of those Gryffindor boys. But, I want to know that this isn't Pansy Parkinson or Lavender Brown because those two are sluts. _-Me

I really don't care if it's either of those girls because they'll read it and cry their eyes out. It'll be a hit to their self esteem, that's what I know.

_Oh good heavens, no this is not either of those whores! I'm a lady, not a slut! Thank you very much! _-Know-it-all

I laugh so hard that I'm doubled over, clutching my stomach! This girl is a crack up! I wonder who the hell it is...

_Hey, I really like talking to you. Do you think we can talk in the morning? _-Me

Damn, I sound desperate! But, I do enjoy talking to her. Merlin, I hope she says yes.

* * *

Hermione's P.O.V.

_Hey, I really like talking to you. Do you think we can talk in the morning? _-Flirt

I came up with a new name for Maybe a Death Eater! This guy is totally a flirt! You can just tell. I mean, he seems super confident and...sexy! Merlin, that sounds desperate! What should I say to his question? I really like talking to him, too, but what'll the Weasleys and Harry think if I stay in the room all day? They think I'm depressed or something.

_Maybe for a little while. I'm at my friends house now. I don't want them to think that I'm avoiding them. I'll write you when I awake! _-Me

There that sounds great!

"What're you doing?" A voice startled me.

* * *

_**Hey guys! How do you like? I hope it was long enough for now! I'll make some other chapters longer than this one! Please review! ;) ;) **_

_**(Oh btw, my step sister says 'via' all the damn time so I thought I'd put it in the story!)**_


	7. Six

_**Hey y'all! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! I'm sorry it took so long, but my FanFic account wouldn't let me in! Ah, I hate tech. problems! Anyhoo, enjoy! **_

* * *

Hermione's P.O.V.

"What're you doing?" Ron questioned from the doorway leading into Ginny's bedroom. He approached me with a confused expression. "Do you keep a journal?"

I looked down at the journal. The last line was slowly dissolving, but wasn't completely gone.

"I-I'm just about to writing in this. I don't know what to start off with though. I think I'll start tomorrow. My head's hurting right now." I lied easily. This lying thing wasn't as hard as I'd once thought it was.

I closed the journal and placed it under my pillow, "Do you need anything, Ron?"

He gave me a curious expression before sitting-back against the head board-next to me, "Not really. I just wanted to see why you left so abruptly in the living room."

"Like I said," I began with a small sigh. "I have a head ache."

Ron seemed to buy it and he left afterwards. I rested my head against my pillow and stared at the ceiling. My mind wondered and soon I was thinking about the mysterious, male, eighteen year old, possibly sexy person who was replying to my enteries. How was it possible to flirt through a journal entry? I mean, sure I sounded more confident in the journal entry, but did I really sound _flirty_? Merlin, I hope so.

That night I fell asleep dreaming of the possibly sexy, mystery man...

* * *

Draco's P.O.V.

Alright, I would get to write her in the morning. I told myself that over and over again, but it didn't seem to sink in. Restless in my sleep, I tossed and turned and eventually fell off my silky bed.

I groaned as I rubbed my throbbing head; I had banged it against the desk.

"Are youz okay sirz?" Trixy squeaked from the doorway. "Youz made a loud noises."

"I'm fine, Trix-" I grunted as I sat up. "-y. I'm absoultey fine."

"Are youz sure, sirz?" She asked again with wide-innocent eyes. "Do youz need anything?"

"No thank you, Trixy." I disreguarded her. "I'm fine, thank you."

She left and I fell back against the floor. I sighed and fell into a peaceful sleep...

* * *

Hermione's P.O.V.

"Get up, 'Mione!" A familiar red-head was jumping on my bed. "We're going to go to Diagon Alley today to shop for school!"

I groaned and rolled over, "Gin, get off the bed and I'll get up."

"Oh right," Ginny laughed and climbed off the bed. "You know what?"

"What, Gin?" I muttered as I got out of bed and streched.

"I'm going to give you a major make over of some sort." Ginny smirked wickedly. "Y'know a new style for a new year!"

"Gin," I sighed, but then it hit me! I wanted to impress the sexy, mysterious guy!

* * *

Draco's P.O.V.

"Mr. Malfoy, sirz!" An irritating voice squealed. "Youz need to go to Diagon Alley, sirz! Youz need to get your suppliez for schoolz!"

"Trixy," I whined loudly. "Why do I have to go today? I just want to sleep!"

"I'm sorry, sirz, but youz need to get yourz supplies!"

Ugh, why did house elves have be so persistent?

"Fine, Trixy!" I groaned. "I'll be down in five."

"Yes, sirz." She smirked and walked out the door.

"I better have some tea on the table!" I yelled jokingly as I got up.

"It's already there sirz!"

I chuckled to myself before pulling on a black T-shirt and a pair of muggle brand, faded jeans.

I looked at myself in my full length mirror. I looked bad. Well, I could never look bad, but my face was sunken in a bit. I didn't look...healthy. Now that I think about it, I haven't really eaten in a few days. I've only been drinking tea.

I groaned again and finally walked downstairs. Trixy has tea on the table just as she said she did. I sat across from her and slurped it down.

"So, Mr. Malfoys, sirz," She began. "Who is this Miss Hermione Granger?"

I choked a little on my tea and looked at her with wide eyes.

"A girl from Hogwarts," I retorted. "Why do you ask?"

"Youz was sleepy talking last night, sirz. Youz say her name alot. That'z all."

What? I had been sleep talking about Granger? That was impossible. I had been dreaming about my mystery girl. She was nothing like Granger.

* * *

Hermione's P.O.V.

The lavish scene of Madam Gritchen's clothing store was extravegent! Ginny pulled me toward the door as the rest of the family walked along. They waved. I was about to wave back, but Gin had already pulled me inside.

I looked around and was stunned at all the clothes and colors surrounding us. Gin pulled me through the store as our make over began...

Then I remembered...I forgot to write to my mystery man.

* * *

Draco's P.O.V.

"Alrighty sirz," Trixy clapped her hands enthusiastically. "Wherez to first?"

"It's up to you, Trix." I sighed and let her lead the way through Diagon Alley...

After we finished our shopping, I remembered something...

I forgot to write to my mystery girl.

* * *

_**SO what'd you think? I hope you enjoyed it! It's not SUPER long, but the chapters will get longer as I go on. **_

_**Please review! I want to hear everything that you thought during this chapter! :) **_


	8. Seven

**Hey guys! I'm sorry about the long wait! It's been a crazy past few weeks, that's for sure. But, here's the next chapter...**

* * *

Seven

Hermione's Point of View

_What's your favorite subject? _

**DADA**

_Of course it is! You're a guy! Blimey, you men and your violence. _

**Don't act like you don't like it!**

_Well, for your information, I don't! _

**Suurrreee. Keep telling yourself that, love.**

Love? Did he just call me 'love'? Merlin, I hope I read that right!

It had been a four days since all of us had gone to Diagon Alley. Ginny kept me there for ages looking at several different clothing stores. It surprised me that we actually got all of our school supplies. Ginny is a living tornado when it comes to clothes. You wouldn't think it, though. She seems quite the "tom-boy", but she can be girly when it's needed.

The only downfall-of sorts-was when we bumped into Malfoy when rounding a corner. He looked fine on the outside, but there wasn't that taunting spark in his eyes as there usually was when you looked at him. He had simply said, "Carry on" and nodded before walking down the alley with his little house elf by his side. The remarkable sight was that his house elf adorned a lavender pillowcase and was skipping merrily by his side.

The rest of the day, I could not get Malfoy out of my mind. He was in almost every thought I had. And, quite frankly, it was scaring me. I had never had a decent thought about Malfoy before. Well, except for that horrid day that he had come to The Burrow, but that was beside the point. Malfoy had always been the enemy, right? He wasn't supposed to be pitied, was he? But, I just couldn't get those pained, grey eyes out of my head. He looked simply...sad. It wasn't the Malfoy that I knew. I mean, he didn't sneer or glare at me or Ginny when we bumped into him. He _always _had something to say! It wasn't natural.

**Are you there? **

I hurriedly picked up my quill before replying, _Oh yes! Sorry, I was just thinking about something. _

**Would I be intruding if I asked what you were thinking about? **

_I was just thinking about school. You know, it's going to really great to be back. I think that's my favorite place on Earth. _

**Same here! I feel...safe there. Like I know I can trust everyone there. I've been feeling different since the war. Well, I'm sure everyone has, huh? But, I felt mine deep down like now I want to be a different person and I want to be free to make my own descisions. **

What did he mean by "_free _to make my own descisions"? Was he being controlled by someone? Or worse, was he a death eaters child or relative?

So I asked him what he meant by that statement.

**Did you ever feel like the war was dictating your options on living?**

What a silly question! Of course it did...wait!

Was it like his life experiences?

Or did he mean living in general? Life or Death?

* * *

Draco's Point of View

**Did you ever feel like the war was dictating your options on living? **

Fuck, did I just say that? I didn't need her to think that I was suicidal. Well, I had been suicidal before, but now... Now was different.

_Are you suicidal? Do you need help? I want to help you! _

I could see the tear drops on the sheet that hadn't been there before. The tears came with her words. Damn it! I didn't need her crying for me. I'm just a selfish prick who doesn't deserve people to care for me. After all, I am just a Malfoy.

**I'm fine, love! I was suicidal, but I'm not anymore. I'm perfectly fine now! I've been through rough times as I'm sure you have, too, but it's nothing to cry about, love. **

I've had my run-ins with crying girls and I think I handled it well, but this girl hardly knew me. Why was she crying for _me_? I'm Draco fucking Malfoy. The ferret, the prat, the prick, the man whore, the womanizer. Every fucked up name in the world.

_Are you sure your fine? I want to help in anyway possible! You deserve it. _

I wrote back without hesitation, **No, I'm not. **

_Yes, you are! I may not know you well, but you seem so sincere. _

**I sound sincere, but you don't know what I've done! I've killed people! I'm not...I'm not good. **

_I've killed, too! I've killed and I thought I wouldn't get over it, but I did because they were bad! They didn't deserve to live! _

**And how do you know that I do deserve to live! How do you know that I haven't killed innocent people! I'm not good, love! I'm not good. **

Shit. Some of my own tears feel from my eyes onto the page before fading away. Great, here I go. Crying my eyes out...again. And the best part is now she knows that I've been crying.

_Don't cry. I'm here for you...even if I'm not physically there with you. _

**You have know idea how nice that sounds. I wish you were actually here with me. I would actually know who you are and I would know what it's like to really talk to you. **

Wow. I'm such a sap.

_Did you know that you're really sweet? _

**If you say so. **I chuckled before continuing, **but I just think I'm a sap! **

_Well then, you're a sap, but you're still sweet. _

**Aw, thanks, love. Wait, I forgot to ask. Are you okay with me calling you love? **

Her reply was almost immediate.

_Yes. _

* * *

**Well there you have it! That one was over 1,000 words! Was it to your liking? I sure hope so! I think it was the best one yet! :) **

**Please review! It'll make my day. My week. Or even my year! **


	9. Eight

**_Hey guys...I'm writing this chapter in on sitting! So, I don't know what you'll get in it! Ahhh...well here it is..._**

Chapter Eight

Hermione's Point of View

The sunset was glowing across the cloudless sky as Hermione grazed along the fields of the Weasley's yard. After the war, they had restored the Burrow. With journal in hand, she looked at the grass beneath her feet and thought.

Earlier this week, she'd told her mystery man that he could call her "love". She hadn't regretted that decision what-so-ever. They wrote to each other everyday before they went to bed at night. Hermione had been spending time with Ginny, Harry, Ron, and the rest of the family. Teddy had come over yesterday and stayed attached to Harry's side. Every time he saw Harry, he changed his hair to match Harry's and he mad a light scar on his forehead. Harry was his role model and his fatherly figure. Teddy had been living with his grandmother for two years now. Of course, that was how old Teddy was as well.

"'Mione," Ginny called from the back door, "Come in for supper!"

Hermione jogged back to the Burrow and in through the back door. Harry was putting the last plate done on the table and everyone was talking their seats. Bill and Fleur had left to go back to their flat with Victorie two days ago and Charlie was back in Romania.

Mr. Weasley sat at the head of the table with Molly to his right and Ron to his left. Ginny sat next to Molly with Harry next to her. George was at the end of the table with Fred next to him and I was sandwiched between Fred and Ron.

"So," Molly started once everyone had food on their plate, "are you lot ready for your last year at Hogwarts? It starts tomorrow!"

"Of course," -Harry & Ginny

"I guess," -Ron

"Definitely," -Me

"That's good." Mr. Weasley nodded as he continued eating.

The rest of dinner involved talk about Hogwarts, the joke shop, and work.

After supper, everyone cleared dishes and returned to their rooms. Well, except Ginny. She went with Ron and Harry into their room. That was actually a good thing for Hermione because she'd be able to write to her mystery man.

* * *

Draco's Point of View

I had everything packed and ready for Hogwarts and was sitting anxiously at my desk with my journal wide open.

Then a line appeared that made me want to sing...

_Hey there hot stuff!_

**Mmmm...that sounds nice! How are you doing, love?**

_I am quite perfect now that you're writing to me! _

**Are you excited for tomorrow? Because I know that I am!**

_Of cours__e I am! But I seriously want to know who you are! So that we can hang out together at school. _

**I want to know who you are too, but I don't want to write you! How are we going to do this?**

_Well, how about after dinner tomorrow we meet up at benches near the Black Lake?_

**That sounds like a deal. Oh, and we have to wear our cloaks with the hoods up. Deal? **

_That sounds good! Why do we have to wear our hoods up, though? _

**So we don't get cold feet! You know, just in case either of sees the other first!**

_Ohhh...you're pretty smart! _

**It's my charm! **I laughed and smiled. I was excited for tomorrow. Now for more reasons then just getting to Hogwarts.

_ I bet it is! Well, I'll write to you on the train. Sound good?_

**That sounds perfect! I'll see you tomorrow, love! Sleep tight.**

_You too, hottie! Goodnight! _

I could really get used to hearing that everyday.

Wait...what if I didn't like who it was? What if she was ugly? Dammit! Oh I got it! I would make an oath with myself.

_**i promise to keep an open mind about whoever the girl is! **_

That was all I could think to say. She had a wonderful personality and quick wit. Whoever she was...she had to be beautiful.

* * *

**Well, there you have it! That just came along as I was writing! Was it good? I sure hope you think so, because I have a really good idea for the next few chapters! **_  
_


	10. Nine

**_Hey guys...so I'm updating now! It's been less than a day since my last update, but a lot of you want me to update faster so here it is..._**

* * *

Chapter Nine

Hermione's Point of View

The steam puffed through the station as wizards and witches piled in. The Hogwarts Express was being filled with Hogwarts attendants.

"Ron," I nudged his shoulder. "We have to go to the Prefect cabin."

"Oh yeah," He replied dully.

"We'll see you at dinner." I told Harry and Ginny as she hugged them and then pulled Ron with her to the train.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and I had already said their goodbyes to the Weasleys earlier this morning.

Ginny had been completely out of her mind.

_**...FLASHBACK...**_

_**"'Mione," Ginny shook me, trying to wake me up. "It's time to go to the platform." **_

_**"Ughhhh," I groaned, but got up anyway. Ginny was a persistent (some say stubborn) person when she wanted you to do things. If I didn't get up...well she'd irritate the shit out of me until I actually did. **_

_**Ginny grinned at me before hugging me tightly. That was weird... **_

_**Ginny was never a random hugger. **_

_**"What was that for?" I asked suspicisouly."What do you want?" **_

_**She just sighed, "When all those guys want you at school, you're going to forget about us. All them guys macking on you is just going to be so much!" **_

_**That's when I had to burst out laughing. "That is never going to happen, Gin." **_

_**"Merlin, yes it will! Hermione you looking bloody sexy in your new clothes! I'm telling you! Every guy who knows beauty is going to be macking on you left and right! You'll have girls P. and guys drooling!" **_

_**"Now you're stretching!" I rolled my eyes. "That is never ever happening!" **_

_**"You wait and see, 'Mione. You wait and see." Ginny replied mysteriously before waving her hands in front of her face in a "you can't see me" fashion.**_

_**"Sure, Gin. Thanks for that odd rendezvous!" **_

_**...END FLASHBACK...**_

"'Mione...'Mione...Hermione!" Ron was shaking me. "Earth to Hermione!"

"Calm down, Ronald. Jeez, I'm fine. Everyone deserves to space out every now and again." I replied sarcastically.

"Well someone needs an attitude adjustment!" He muttered under his breathe, probably not realizing that I had actually heard him. I let that one go and turned to lean against the wall. I opened my journal and got my Insta-Ink Quill out of my pouch.

Just then a cool burst off air went through the cabin as Draco Malfoy walked in. His eyes took in the inhabitants and rested on me for longer than necessary. His eyes swept over me. They stayed a tad bit too long on my chest, but I was not complaining. Wait! Did I just say that? Sadly, I did...and I was not taking it back.

He took a seat across the aisle from Ron and I. That was odd, but good thing Ron wasn't paying attention to anything except his Quidditch book. Yes, Ron was reading, but he only reads things that do with Quidditch. Typical guy.

_Hey hottie! _

I looked up to see if anyone had seen me. Everyone was busy and the train leaped into speed as we were on our way to Hogwarts. The place I hadn't been to for so long now. Well, I had been there for the battle, but that wasn't a good memory.

My gaze circled around the cabin. The Ravenclaw prefects were huddled in the corner. The Hufflepuffs were reading...no shocker there. And Malfoy was staring at me. Whoa...MALFOY was staring at ME!

I looked away from him with a blush creeping into my cheeks when I realized that Mystery Man had replied.

**How are you, love? **

My face burst into a smile as I read the line. I loved when he called me "love".

_I am amazing! How are you, hot stuff/? _

**I'm fairly good, love. Oh and I love your nickname for me! ...I really like your nickname for me...**

_Well I like it very much when you call me Love. _

**Hmmm... you do? How I wish I could call you Love in person. **

I blushed again and looked up again to make sure that nobody was watching me. But one person was.

Malfoy was looking at...No, more like searching. He was searching my face for something. It looked like he was trying to figure something out about me, but he couldn't. Our eyes met and I felt something inside my head.

* * *

**Hey...I wanted to break it off there! I'll be writing the next chapter tonight! I'm pretty sure that you guys can figure out what was in her head right? Well, I hope you can anyway. Well...I'll update tonight...BYE! **


	11. Ten

**_I. Am. BACK...again! It seems like I've been updating more and more lately. I guess it's because you guys are demanding it, huh? Well here is the chapter when everyone gets to Hogwarts..._**

* * *

Chapter Ten

Draco's Point of View

_I wonder what Malfoy is looking at me like that for..._

Granger said mentally. Her eyes roamed over my facial features and I didn't look away from her angelic face. Wow...I did not just think that.

_I wonder why my Mystery Man hasn't replied yet..._

Mystery Man? What?

My gaze returned to my journal as I replied.

**What are you doing right now, love?**

_Well, I'm in the Prefect Cabin. Why do you ask? _

My eyes widened and I looked over at Granger. She had a journal perched on her lap and a quill in her hand. Could Granger be the one that I called 'love'? No. She couldn't be? She was so not like my mystery girl. She was annoying and cocky! She was nothing like mystery girl.

O-Or was she? Was she really that bad? Was she really that annoying?

Of course she was...wasn't! She wasn't that annoying. She wasn't annoying at all. She knew what she wanted and she knew what she was talking about.

She wasn't cocky. She knew that she was smart and that was defiantly not a bad thing. She was... beautiful.

She was absolutely beautiful.

* * *

Hermione's Point of View

_Well, I'm in the Prefect Cabin. Why do you ask? _

Malfoy was staring at me again. His eyes were wide and frantic. He looked like he was in complete and utter shock.

**You look beautiful. **

What? How did he know where I was? How could he be seeing me right now.

_How do you know? _

**I saw you today. I'm not going to tell you who I am yet. You'll have to wait until **

_Why do you get to know who I am, but I don't get to know who you are? I am sensing some unfairness here! _

**I'm not telling you who I am yet because you probably would never ever talk to me again. You'd call me foul names and not want to see me. That's why I'm being "unfair" right now. I'm not doing it to taught you**.

My eyebrows scrunched together, just like they always did when I was thinking too hard. I never called anybody foul names! Well, maybe sometimes I did. But that's beside the point. How could I ever call my mystery man foul names? That was beyond me.

**Oh and love... you should go change into your robes. We'll be arriving soon and Head Girl needs to look good. **

_Ha. Ha. _

That was my short and simple reply as I grabbed my uniform and told Ron that I was going to change.

I found the restroom easily and slipped into it. I stripped of my clothes and pulled on the required uniform for Hogwarts.

After adjusting the Maroon and Gold tie, I stared at myself in the mirror with a satisfied smirk. I looked pretty hot. If I may say so myself. Ginny and I had worked on a spell to control my frizzy hair and now it hung in perfect spiral curls. The skin hugging blouse and tie curved it self around my now visible form. The skirt may have been an inch too short, but who cared at this point. Certainly not me, that's for sure! I traded my old Penny Loafers for some black heels. Nothing _too_ fancy, but defiantly an upgrade. They were at least three inches high (I needed a height boost) and were strappy.

I applied some mascara and light eyeshadow as I gazed at myself in approval. I knew Ginny would be proud. I collected my clothing and purse and slipped back out of the lavatory. Instantly I heard a wolf whistle from behind me. Usually I would have blushed, but right now...it was a boost of confidence. I turned my head back to see who it was and I was surprised to see that it came from Blaise Zabini.

He gave me a panty dropping smile. Oh shit! Did I just say "panty dropping". Merlin, help me if I did. He winked and I gave him a smirk as I swayed my hips and strutted away.

I received at least three more wolf whistles on my return to the Prefect cabin. And let's just say that my confidence was on a high!

I took my seat next to Ron with a silent smile. He glanced up and then back down, but then looked back up again with bewildered eyes.

"Y-You look amazing, Hermione." He whispered and continued to stare at me.

"Thank you, Ronald, but I highly doubt that I look amazing in school robes." I scoffed and looked down with another silent smile. I was working the modest card with him.

I ignored all the other little compliment (I think that's what they were) that came out of his mouth. Most of them sounded like "Mhm" or "Y-Y-You-u-u."

A few minutes later, Professor McGonagall came in and cleared her throat.

"Alright," She spoke in her wise voice. "Our new Head Boy, Mr. Malfoy, and our new Head Girl, Miss Granger, will be in charge of patrolling on the highest levels of campus and around the Forbidden Forest. Ravenclaw Prefects will be in charge of the mid-section of campus. Hufflepuff Prefects you shall patrol the ground floors. While Slytherin and Gryfinndor will be taking the outskirts of the campus. Am I clear?"

"Crystal clear, Professor." Everyone replied in a monotone. Patrols were fun when you weren't talking about them. Does that make sense. Probably not, but oh well.

"Good," McGonagall replied and gave all of us our new badges. "Sorry for not mailing these, but they might not have made it to you."

Nobody questioned her because everyone already knew. The owl post these days was not to be trusted.

"We will be arriving soon. Please make sure to help other students to their proper carriages and don't leave until everyone is in the Prefect carriage. Understood?"

"Yes, Professor." Monotonic voices replied in understanding...or boredom.

"Good," She nodded and left the room.

Everyone sighed in relief before grabbing their carried on luggage. Ron safely tucked away his Quidditch book and pulled his backpack over his shoulder.

"I guess we're just going to meet up with Harry and Ginny at dinner, huh?"

"It certainly appears that way, Ron." I replied and nudged his shoulder. "It's going to be us and a whole bunch of Prefects for about thirty minutes."

"Oh joy," He grumbled and we all waited for the train to pull to a stop at Hogwarts.

The best place on the planet.

* * *

**Okay! So...I'll probably be updating again tomorrow! That's good news, right? Oh and this chapter was over 1300 words! That's a big deal for me! Well, I shall see you tomorrow. Or not really see you...but you understand, right? Good! And...BYE! (i love you all)  
**


	12. Eleven

**Hey you guys! I'm back! Here is a pretty tense chapter. There's a lot of fighting between friends and a confrontation...  
**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Hermione's Point of View

"Oh dear," Hermione lightly tapped the little girl, "Follow the giant man over there, okay? He'll lead you to the boats."

The little girl smiled shyly before thanking me and running after Hagrid.

After that, nobody else needed any help. All the Prefects and the Heads met up on the carriage. Unfortunately, the only seat was the one next to Malfoy. And due to the limited space, he was very, very close.

And I liked it. That scare me.

"Something on your mind, Granger?" Malfoy's warm breath hit my ear, sending a shiver up my spine.

_Calm down,Granger. No need to have an orgy over my voice. _Malfoy sounded in my head.

I whipped my head toward him and I was pretty sure that my eyes were on fire.

"What the hell are you doing in my head?" I whispered dangerously. "You have better not have been listening in on me!"

He now adorned the "panty-dropping" smile that had been on Zabini's face less than an hour ago.

"I like making you squirm." He murmured back with a small wink."It's cute when you squirm."

Confusion and Lust hit me like a brick wall. I was that he was even talking to me, much less flirting...if that was what this was. The Lust part is a give away.

His minty breath slammed against my face in a shocking way.

"See," He chuckled quietly beside me, "You're cute when you're in shock."

First, Malfoy had said "it" was cute. Now, he was saying "you" are cute. He changed the sentence just a little bit and my heart beat even more frantically than it had been a minute ago.

"Why are you screwing with me?" I asked with a frown. "What are you gaining?"

"You'll understand why I'm messing around later. That I can assure you." He muttered before looking into my eyes and saying, "You're in for quite a surprise, Miss Granger."

She liked the way he said Miss Granger. It was in a haunting, naughty voice.

After their little exchange, they didn't talk to each other for the rest of the ride. Even when everyone was murmuring how happy they were to back, he didn't talk. Even when they pulled up in front of the castle and everyone was laughing and smiling, he didn't express any emotion except for the little shimmer in his eyes. Nobody else was even paying attention to Malfoy.

Nobody but me. That's just sad. He wasn't even acknowledging me as I walked next to him. He didn't seem to mind that I was next to him, but he wasn't talking so I couldn't be sure.

I hadn't thought about what people would think though...when we walked into the Great Hall together.

"Thanks Granger," He hissed, though it came across as playful. "Now people are going to think we're a package. We should totally mess with them."

Mostly everyone in the hall had their eyes on us. Malfoy was leaning in toward me and when I thought he was going all the way. he kissed my cheek softly. He pulled back with a smirk and patted my shoulder before making his way to the Slytherin table in silence.

I remembered a time when even the thought of touching me was a disgusting thought to Malfoy, but he had just kissed my cheek and touched my shoulder. I sucked in a breath before slowly making my way to the spot at the Gryffindor table next to Ginny, Harry, and Ron.

Ginny was the only one that looked a little bit supportive of me. She offered a small thumbs up before neither her brother nor boyfriend could see. Ron and Harry looked furious.

"What the hell?" They asked in unison before giving me the evil eye.

"I didn't ask him to do that!" I defended myself. "He just bent down and did that!"

That didn't seem to reassure them one bit.

"I saw you two on the carriage, Hermione! He was all over you and you didn't do anything about it!" Ron exclaimed, ignoring the commotion he was causing. Most of the hall's attention was on them now because of Ron's confession. I mean even the professors were listening.

"We just don't want him to take advantage of you, Hermione. You are kind of...innocent." Harry said meekly.

"Give her some bloody credit!" Ginny finally intervened. "Let's not forget about the super handsome Viktor Krum! I'm sure Hermione and Viktor have had some fun times!"

Harry and Ron looked between me and Ginny before resting their piercing eyes on me.

"You and Krum screwed each other?" Ron asked in an eerily calm voice, like he just knew that it wasn't true.

I jumped out of my seat and pointed a finger right in his face.

"You listen to me, Ronald Weasley! Yes, Viktor and I actually did 'screw'! We did a lot more then we let on because we knew that you'd get jealous like you are right now! Harry's actually trying to protect me, but you're just bloody jealous!" I shrieked a little bit too loudly.

"Um... 'Mione," Ginny whispered and stood up in front of me. "Let's just go up to my dormitory if you're getting worked up. We can get food from the house elves later tonight."

"No, Gin. You stay here." I muttered with tears on the verge of running down my cheeks. "I'll go by myself."

I all out sprinted out of the Great Hall with tears now streaming down my face. When I got to the Heads' quarters, I realized something.

I didn't know the password. Fucking perfect. This is just AMAZING!

I curled up in a fetal position and cried. I don't know how long I laid there, but I assumed that dinner was over when I heard footsteps coming toward me.

Malfoy looked at me with a pained expression. He sat beside me and said something I never thought would come out of Malfoy's mouth, "I'm sorry."

I didn't answer. I just stared at him.

"And pretty girls shouldn't cry." He added with a small smile before tucking a strand of curly hair behind my ear.

I couldn't stop myself from giving him a small smile.

Then I remembered something. I was supposed to meet my mystery man by the Black Lake.

"Oh I need to go meet someone." I told him and quickly got up. But before I could leave, he clutched my forearm.

"No you don't because he's right in front of you."

* * *

Draco's Point of View

"No you don't because he's right in front of you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your mystery man is me!" I told her slowly and carefully.

"W-What?" She stuttered.

"You've been writing to _me_ for the past week and half in a journal that makes the ink disappear."

"No," She whispered. "It can't be you. Why does it have to be you? You've tormented me for seven years for Merlin's sake! I thought the guy who was writing me was actually charming and sincere, but it's just you!"

"You need to get your head out of your ass, Granger!" I sneered angrily. "Nobody out there is charming! No one will ever live up to your standards!"

"Remus Lupin," I said the password hastily before entering the Head quarters and into my suite.

As I lay on my bed I sighed, "Stupid, beautiful girl!"

* * *

**There you go! This chapter was over 1400 words! I am on a roll! **

**So, I might not be able to update for a few days because I'll be doing things for my summer camp and won't have time! Oh and HARRY POTTER 7 PART 2 COMES OUT JULY !5! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I AM SO EXCITED!  
**


	13. Twelve

**Howdy folks! I've been so overwhelmed with the response to this story. Of course, I don't have loads of fans, but it's enough to keep me happy. I want to thank you guys for reviewing...even if some of them sting a little. This chapter isn't going to be terribly long, but I have a reason for it! So, without further or do...here's chapter twelve of Differences. **

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Hermione's Point of View

The days past in a blurry haze. Classes seemed to fade together and it seemed like nothing would retrieve me from this horrid mood. Of course, it was all Malfoy's fault. Malfoy had put me in this mood. This tasteless, horrible, _bitchy _mood. Even the professors knew not to call on me for answers. They always would get a snide remark back. Most of them probably thought that it was my friends that had me in this situation. And-if I being completely honest with myself-it had to do with them, too.

Ron and Harry were completely ignoring me.

They were ignoring me! They were ignoring me because of the Malfoy incident. Again..._Malfoy's_ fault. They ignored me in our classes. They ignored me during meals. They ignored me in the common room. They even ignored me when Ginny and I were talking together in the Green House before Herbology. They had looked directly at Ginny-cutting off what I had been saying-and began a conversation with her that did not include me. I had to admit that that stung. I could handle everything else that they were throwing my way, but that one confrontation actually hurt more than the others.

And now, as I sit in Transfiguration, I thought about what I had been missing.

I had been missing my so called "Mystery Man". I'd been missing our nightly writing sessions and our talks about nonsense things. I'd been missing him calling _love_.

"Hermione," Neville asked curiously from beside me. "Are you feeling well?"

"Dandy, Neville." I said in a slightly cheerful voice which seemed to surprise Neville...and myself quite honestly. "I'm just thinking."

"Is there something you'd like to share with the class, Mr. Longbottom and Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall interupted with a smooth voice and a raised eyebrow.

"No, Professor." Neville replied hurriedly.

"Actually yes there is, Professor." I intervened instantly. I didn't know who or what was making me do these things, but I truly felt obliged to say something.

"Well, please, do tell."

I sucked in a quick breath, "I just realized what arses my supposed friends are. I mean, they're blaming me for something that I couldn't control and they're acting like I don't existed. Of course some would be begging for their forgiveness, but I truthfully don't think I need to apologize for anything. They're the ones that have an issue with me. Apparently, think they're superior to me, but they aren't. So what if Malfoy was getting sleezy. That is defiantly not my fault! If it's anyone's fault, it's Malfoy's! Why aren't they confronting him? Oh right, because they must not care enough about me to understand what actually happened. I know for a fact that Harry doesn't care, because he's too busy bossing his girlfriend-who also happens to be one of my best friends-around, making sure she doesn't talk to me! Are they trying to push me over the edge? Are they really hoping that I just cut all connections and-who knows-even maybe kill myself in the process? I didn't realize that they can be such selfish people! I didn't realize that they didn't care about me enough to work things out! It's been three weeks since we've talked. It's been three bloody weeks since I've had a decent conversation with someone. And that last conversation was with Draco bloody Malfoy, for crying out loud!"

Everyone's eyes pierced mine as I took in the crowd I had just poured my heart out to.

I didn't want to look, but I did. My original plan was to run like a bat outta hell once I finished my monolouge, but I got sidetracked. Ginny had tears falling down her rosy cheeks and that alone made me want to bawl, but instead I shook my head at her and ran out of the dead silent classroom.

Once I was finally in a deserted corridor-which I thought was far enough from Transfiguration-did I take off the black heels and sit down. I let a few rogue tears stream down my pale white cheeks as I mauled over what had just happened meerly minutes ago.

I had told off my dearest friends in front of the entire Slytherin and Gryfinndor 7th years. Oh blimey, the entire _Slytherin _7th years. Why had I chosen that particular class to lose it in? That was the only class that Slytherin and Gryfinndor 7th years had together and I chose that class to rant about Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Malfoy.

_Well played, Granger. _

I sighed. That Mini Me inside my head was being sarcastic now. Yipee.

"I'm not the Mini You, Granger." Malfoy chuckled quietly and quickly before appearing out of the shadows of the corridor. "And I'm not hear to make you feel foolish either. What you did back there was...well, amazing."

_Amazing? Is that what they're calling mental break downs these days? _

"It doesn't matter."

"What doesn't matter, Malfoy?" I growled. "It doesn't matter that I've been without friends for three weeks? It doesn't matter that I just made my best girlfriend cry? It doesn't matter that it's your damn fault that I'm in this bloody mess?"

"Don't you fucking dare!" Malfoy hissed back at me. "Don't you fucking dare say that this is my fault! I happen to think it's your fault! If you weren't so...so fucking desirable, this would not be happening!"

That's when something happened.

That's when something sparked inside of me.

That's when I kissed Draco Malfoy.


	14. Thirteen

**Hello my loyal FanFic followers! :) How are you guys doing? ...That's good! I've been getting a lot of requests for more updates! It is truly remarkable how effective your guys' comments are! (I sounded super smart in that last sentence...giggle) Well here is the thirteenth chapter of Differences...**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen 

Draco's Point of View

That little bitch.

How dare she do this to me! Mess with my feelings then completely ignore me.

Who the hell does that?

I mean she fucking kisses me, then she decides to run off-once again-and ignore me!

Who the hell does she think she is?

Ugh, she is so irritating! She needs to get her feelings in check. I don't like-like girls very often. As a matter of fact, I don't think I've ever liked a girl past a shag. So, this was a fucking honor for Granger. She should not be screwing with me right now!

"Mr. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall's voice sounded behind me, slightly out of breath, "Please follow me."

I didn't question her. Professor McGonagall is almost always business and if she doesn't get her way, you'd better watch out.

She led me to the Headmistress' office and whispered, "Zonko's." Which sure as hell surprised me...I didn't know that she had a sense of humor.

In front of her desk were two maroon, furry chairs which one was occupied by a shaking form.

"Granger," I asked, instantly forgetting my earlier hatred. "Are you okay?"

She didn't make any acknowledgement that she'd heard me, but I knew she had.

I looked at her quivering body and decided something that was most defiantly not a "Draco Malfoy Move".

I ran my fingers through her silky, soft locks and rested it on the side of her face. The growing red blush that spread through her cheeks made me want to jump with glee. She was actually responding to my touch. She hiccupped quickly, causing her body to leap a little in her seat.

"What happened to you?" I asked quietly as McGonangall slipped out of the office, giving us some privacy.

"R-Ron saw us kiss! H-He followed after you I guess. He was y-yelling at me saying how you're the en-enemy. I tried reasoning with h-him, saying that the war was over and we now had no ememies, but he just wouldn't hear it. Then he asked m-me how I could kiss a guy who has tortured me for seven years. That's when I lost it and j-just started b-bawling."

More tears slipped from her gloomy, dark eyes.

I didn't know what to say.

She was lossing her closest friends because of me.

"Granger," I whispered tilting her chin to look at me. "You need to work things out with everyone."

"Who's everyone?" She asked quietly, trying to avert her eyes from mine, but I could now see that the tears in her eyes were gone.

"Potter, Weasley, She-Weasley, and...me," My voice seemed to echo the word the last word in the office. Now it was my turn to look away.

"I'll talk to Harry and Ginny, but I don't know about Ron. Harry actually cares about me. I think I just said he didn't in class because I wanted to make him feel bad. Ron is a whole other story. He likes me as more than a friend. So, he'll be hard. And about the last one. It's up to the both of us to decide where we go with this." Her voice became shaking towards the end. In fear? Sadness? What emotion was it, god dammit?

"Do you want to pursue what we have, Granger? Or do you want to pretend that it didn't happen?" I asked, getting slightly angry that she hadn't given me a straight answer.

"I don't know what I want, Malfoy! I'm not used to being the one to make desicisons! I had only two relationships in my whole bloody life and both guys were the ones to make desicisons!" She replied wearily. Right now, she looked exhausted.

"When you make a bloody desicison, find me!" I replied fiercely before storming out of the room.

I sprinted past McGonangall and out of the Headmistress' quarters. I didn't stop until I got to the Heads' dorms and went straight into my room.

It wasn't decorated at all, except for a picture of me and my mother on the all white nightstand. I had left everything exactly how it was when I walked into it. I didn't want to decorate it green and black because it reminded me too much of home. It hurt to think about home sometimes. The way my mother always walked through the house with a limp because father had always abused her. The way mother flinched with fear when father returned home from work. The way she would bow down to him when he put the Imperious Curse on her.

"Draco," Father had said. "This is the way woman should be treated. They're only a tool for us men to use."

That was when I stopped listening to everything my father had said. That's the moment when I stopped looking up to him and only looked upon my mother. She had told me to always respect woman just how my father hadn't. Even after all the midnight shags with girls, I had yet to disrespect a woman...except for Granger. She's the only girl I've ever been disrespectful toward. With the midnight shag girls, I had always told them straight up that just because we were going to shag did not mean we were a thing. They had agreed and we left each other in a friendly manner afterwards. But with Granger, she just set something off inside me everytime I saw her, causing me to be rude and a smart ass.

What was it about her that made me tick?

Why did she make me act this way toward her?

How could I be so mean to a girl I had feelings for?

I heared the bells chimming from the clock tower. It was time for everyone to head down for dinner.

Would Granger be there?

Wait, did it matter if Granger was there or not?

Who am I kidding? Yes! It matters if she's there!

The Great Hall was practically filled by the time I got there. I took a seat at the very end of the Slytherin table and-much to my surprise-Blaise Zabini took a seat next to me with a slight smile.

"Why are you sitting here?" I asked, confused. He wasn't supposed to be talking to me. His father hated me. "Aren't you band from me?"

He let out a snort, "Yeah, I'm _band_ from you, but I talked to mother and she's going to make sure that father doesn't find out about it. You know how much she loves you."

Mrs. Brandy Zabini did love me. She thought that Blaise and I were just so amazing and well-rounded. Of course, we were totally different people in front of her, but she didn't have to know that.

"What's going on with you and Granger?"

"Nothing's going on with us."

"Really?" He asked hopefully. "So, I can ask her out?"

My eyes widened, "You don't ask people out, Blaise."

"Well, Granger might be an exception. She has been looking smoking hot lately. I mean look at her right now."

Granger was walking into the Great Hall in a new uniform; assuming that her other one was wrinkled. She had her hair in a ponytail and it reached her mid-back, right above her bra strap. She wasn't crying and more and she looked perfectly fine, except for that little crease between her eyebrows.

She took a seat next to Ginny and she hugged her nice and tight. Ginny was whispering-probably apologies-and Harry clutched her free hand in his and he always began saying apologies.

"She's taken." I told Blaise instantly.

"By who?"

"I don't know, but she told me she's taken." I lied smoothly. I'd always been a great liar.

Just as I told him that, Granger held up her hands and got up from them table. A lot of people stared at her as she made her way to the Slytherin table. She stopped right next to me and whispered in my ear, "We need to talk." Her breath hit my ear causing me to shiver with delight. "I've made my decision."


	15. Fourteen

**Hey you guys! I just wanted to let you know that I don't write reviewers back...unless they say something that is just so amazing! I'm not a snob or anything...I just don't know what to say except for "Thank you so much!" But that would get boring after you review so much and I just say that. BUT I do seriously appreciate all of the reviews and nice comments I've gotten from you all! They totally make my day and make me want to continue on with this story. So...here's chapter fourteen!**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Draco's Point of View

Ah, sweet success.

I felt like a freaking champion!

She'd actually said that we could give the whole "boyfriend-girlfriend" a try.

And I was not going to make her regret her decision, I thought as I walked hand in hand with Hermione to Transfiguration.

Eyes widened as they took in what they had seen. Me, Draco Malfoy, holding hands with Hermione Granger. That must be a real shocker from some folks.

We have been trying to keep a low profile though. We only hold hands when there are hardly any people around to witness it. We do this because Weasel-bee doesn't know that Hermione and I are together yet. Hermione had been planning on telling him Monday-the day she made her decision-but that sure as hell didn't happen.

I'm sure that he'd been hearing rumors about us, but those had been circulating since the first day we'd gotten to Hogwarts. He hadn't confronted Hermione on any of these rumors, but she said that she could tell he looked angry all the time now.

Today, Hermione was going to tell him. So, we're going to sit next to each other in Transfiguration and hopefully he'll catch the hint after he sees us holding hands on the table as we're talking notes. Ah, I can't wait to see his face...

"Good afternoon, class." Professor McGonagall spoke to us. "Please open to page 117 in your books."

We did as we were asked and I can see Weasley's eyes boring into my head. Hermione looked up at me with a smile and intertwined her fingers with mine on the table top. I looked back and Weasley's face was beat red and his hands were clutched into fists.

"It seems like he caught on, Granger." I whispered really close to her ear, causing shivers to run down her spine. That was now my new favorite action.

"That's a good thing." She replied in a daze as she continued to write down what McGonagall was saying.

"Lighten up, love." I replied pulling at a lock of her hair. "You already know all of these things anyway. You don't need to study or take notes."

She rolled her eyes at me, but her quill did slowed down just a bit. She looked at me again and then her quill stopped entirely.

We spent the rest of class writing to each other in our journals. We talked about what wether or not we should sit next to each other at dinner (because you're actually allowed to sit wherever you wish), but we decided against it because of all the things people were bound to say. We talked about what she was going to do with Weasel-Bee. She had decided that she'd let things work themselves out. She was going to act like nothing happened, which I certainly agreed with.

"That'll be all for today, children. You may leave." Professor McGonagall interrupted our journal conversation with.

Hermione gathered her belongings and packed them away in her never ending bag of things. She saw my eyes on her and grinned.

"Would you like me to walk you to Potions, Miss Granger?"

"Don't you always ask that?" She replied with a smirk. "And don't I always say yes?"

I rolled my eyes and clutched on to her hand as we exited.

"Smart ass," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that, love?" Hermione asked in a falsely sweet voice.

I looked at the floor, "Nothing, dear."

"Thought so."

As we strolled through the halls to Potions, I tried to ignore the looks that she was getting. All of the guys eyes were glued to her amazing ass. While the girls seemed to want to slice her head off.

I glared at all of the guys and wrapped my arm around her waist; declaring that she was mine, because she is. They seemed to back off a little, but not entirely. I let that go. I knew that Hermione was eye candy and guys sure do like the sweets.

Lets just say that by the time we got to dinner, the whole school knew that Hermione and I were a package.

"Did you hear about Hermione and Malfoy?"

"Can you believe that Hermione would date him?"

"Look at them. They're holding hands!"

"Well," I chuckled quietly. "It looks like we're the famous ones now."

Hermione smiled lightly and kissed my cheek, causing a new murmur errupt through the Great Hall.

"I'll see you after dinner."

"Till then, love." I bowed , causing the pair of us to laugh as we walked to our tables.

Blaise was waiting for me with a silent glare.

"What'd I do?" I asked quickly before sitting down across from him.

"You said Granger was taken!" He hissed. "You didn't say that she was your shag-toy!"

My gaze instantly hardened, "She. Is. Not. My. Shag. Toy."

"Isn't that the only thing you get from woman, Malfoy? A good shag? That's what a man-whore does, right?"

My fist were shaking under the table. That little bastard!

"Don't act like I'm the fucking bad guy, Zabini. You've shagged plently of girls and what did you do when you were done? You left them before they even woke up. That's such a lovely way to leave them, you sick bastard."

He growled, "You've never been in a relationship before. Why is Granger any different than the other girls?"

"Because Her-Granger is special. She's not like the other whores! I'm not expecting anything from her in that department." I replied coolly.

"Yeah, sure you aren't." Blaise retorted before moving down the table to sit with the other Slytherins.

I sighed and looked over to the Gryfinndor table, searching for Hermione's eyes. She was looking at me curiously.

She tapped her temple and asked, _What happened?_

I looked at her and pursed my lips.

_He thinks I'm using you for a shag. He was going to ask you out that night you told me that you'd made you decision, but I told him that you were taken. _

She rose one eyebrow, _And why, Mr. Malfoy, did you tell him such a thing?_

_I didn't want Zabini going after you! He's a bloody womanizer! _

Her eyebrow shot up again in question.

_I am not a womanizer, Granger. _

She sent me "Yeah, keep telling yourself that" look before saying, _you aren't anymore, but you were. _

_I have to agree to that. There will be no more womanizing for me Draco Malfoy as long as I am with you, Hermione Granger. _

She smirked and returned her attention to Potter and She-Weasley. There was no sign of Weasley. He hadn't come into the Great Hall. That was a good thing. We didn't need anymore Great Hall arguments, like there was bound to be if Weasley came to dinner.

"Good evening students," Professor McGonagall said with her stern voice. "I want to make a quick announcement before we eat."

Everyone waited expectantly for her to tell us, but she was scanning the hall.

"Where is Mr. Weasley?" She voiced coldly.

Potter stood up and replied, "He didn't want to come to dinner. He said that he hadn't been feeling well."

I rolled my eyes, as did Hermione, as we heard the news. I some how doubted that statement.

"Will you please inform him of this later this evening, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, Professor." He nodded before sitting beside She-Weasley.

"Something was stolen from Mr. Filch earlier today. It was something quite valueable and we which to have it returned. Those of you who do not know what I am talking about, you obviously are not guilty. But those who do, you better present yourself to me and tell me what happened to it after dinner. If I hear nothing by tomorrow morning, I will be questioning people. Do you understand?"

Everyone replied, "Yes, Professor McGonagall."

_What do you think is so important? _I asked Hermione. She shrugged as she glanced at me.

_Who knows? It could just be something that he'd confiscated, but I highly doubt McGonagall would find that a crisis. _

* * *

Hermione's Point of View

Moans were echoing through my room as Draco and I made out quite heartily in my bed. He pulled back and moved to my neck. His tongue swept up to my earlobe and back down as he straddled my lap.

I hummed as he cupped my breasts in his hands and sucked nice and hard on my pulse. His mouth was bloody amazing. I wrapped my fingers through his silky blonde hair and tugged roughly, pulling him closer.

He shifted his lower half and tingles swept through my body as his hard on pressed against my inner thigh.

"Ugh," He groaned as he pulled back and untangled himself from me.

I pouted and crawled into his lap, "Why'd we stop?"

"I wouldn't have been able to stop myself if I didn't stop there." He replied with a pained looked. He had wanted to continue.

"Why would it matter if we hadn't stopped?" I questioned.

"We aren't going to make our first time together like this. I'm not going to make love to you right now."

"Does this have to do with what Blaise said?" I asked quietly as I looked straight into his eyes.

He looked away and nodded. He lifted me out of his lap and stood.

"He told me that I'm just a man-whore, Her-Granger. I don't want you to think that about me, because I'm not. I mean I was, but I'm a different person now. I've seen things happen that I never thought were possible. I've seen my mother tortured and I guess something clicked inside of me. I'm not the same man I was before. I mean I can make things up to people, can't I?"

My eyes were watering. He looked so helpless and insecure. I slowly walked toward him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He dug his face into the crook of my neck and hugged me close to his body.

"I felt like I was just a prop for people to use."

"What?" I asked quietly.

"That's why I screwed all those girls. I wanted them to feel like the props, not me. They'd been used, not me. Can I ever make things better?" He whispered in a self-loathing fashion.

"My mother told me once when I was little that you can always make things better by never making them worse."

He looked up into my eyes.

"If you don't do anything like that again, then you'll be making things better. You'll be apologizing without really saying the words. So, in a sense, you'll be making up for your wrong doings." I whispered and looked deep into his grey eyes. I could see the pain and hurt that he'd been through in the last months after the war. I could see the self hatred.

I leaned in and kissed his lips softly before whispering, "You'll never have to make things up to me."

* * *

**Longest chapter yet! 2,183 words! I worked hard on this one. I wanted to have some mystery and some suspense and this is what I got! I hope you all liked it! I should be updating soon! **


	16. Fifteen

**Hey guys! I'm updating again, obviously! I hope you guys like this chapter. It's bound to raise questions! Here's chapter fifteen...**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen 

Draco's Point of View

I couldn't sleep.

As much as I just wanted to curl up around her body and fall into a deep slumber, I couldn't. My mind was too busy for sleep. She'd given me so much to ponder and I was afraid that I might have nightmares if closed my eyes.

I looked down at Hermione's peaceful form. Her eyes twitched from underneath her lids, showing that she was dreaming. Was she dreaming about me? Or was she have a nightmare, just like I would be having if I were sleeping?

One hand was tucked beneath her pillow and the other was wrapped firmly around my neck. Her hair was sprawled around her face and her legs were intertwined with mine. Her tiny black tank top was ridding up her stomach, stopping right below her perfect breasts. She wore only panties, no shorts. She said it was much to warm in her room to wear those to bed, but I think she was just trying to tease me.

I ran my hand through her hair softly and listened to her heart beat. My life had changed so drastically in just mere weeks. Weeks ago, I had hated Hermione Granger. I had thought she was one of the banes of my exsistence, but now she was the only thing I had. She was the reason I got up in the morning. The reason I wasn't depressed all day, every day.

Hermione mumbled a bit in her sleep and tightened her hold on my neck, pulling herself closer to me.

"No...no...no," She murmured quietly. "No...don't...no."

I stared intently at her scrunched up face. She was thrashing her head back in forth.

"No...stop...no!" Her nails were digging into the back of my neck and her eyes were twitching furiously behind her eyes. "He hasn't done anything. No...please...stop hurting him!"

"Granger," I shook her shoudlers. "Wake up!"

"No...stop hurting him! He hasn't done anything! Please...stop...please!" She was screaming now. "Stop it! Please! It hasn't done anything! No, take me instead! Hurt me instead!"

She was sobbing and she was clung to me for dear life.

"NO!" She belowed before her eyes opened and rolled back into her head.

* * *

"Mr. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall asked me again. "What happened to her?"

"I don't fucking know!" I yelled, unable to control myself. "She was sleeping then she was screaming begging someone to stop hurting another."

My legs folded underneath me and I held my head in my hands as I thought about it.

"How do you know that that happened?" Ginny Weasley asked accussingly. The whole Potter Crew showed up in the Hospital Wing the next morning and McGonagall was interogatting my once again.

Potter, She-Weasley, Looney Lovegood, and Longbottom completed the Potter Crew. Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall were staring at me wide-eyed. Everyone was waiting for an answer.

"As you are all aware," I began with a scowl, "Granger and I are in a relationship. As most people in relationships do, we sleep in the same bed."

Potter's eyes flashed, before he regained his composer.

"So, you awoke to her screaming?" He asked.

"No," I responded. "I was awake. She just started mumbling, 'No...no...no.' Then it turned into her screaming for the person to hurt her instead. Then she let out a loud, 'NO!'. Her eyes opened and then rolled back into her head.

"I think someone planted these in her head." Looney said dreamily. Her eyes were glistening, in their normal way, and she had her hands swaying at her side.

"Why do you think that Luna?" Ginny asked her quickly.

"It just seems like what happened to my mother once." She replied simply, as if it was nothing big.

"And what does that have to do with someone planting things in her head?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Looney responded casually.

Her eyes glazed over and she excused herself.

"Well, that was helpful." I sighed, frustrated.

Neville whipped his head toward me, "She's been through a lot!"

I was taken aback. Neville Longbottom was standing up to me.

"I'm sure she has." I nodded to him and looked back down at Hermione's unmoving body. Her heart beat was still steady, but everything else about her screamed, "Corpse."

"You lot need to get ready for classes." Madame Pomfrey told us and tried shooing us out the door. "You can see her during your free periods. I'm sure she'll be better by then."

The Potter Crew nodded reluctantly, before leaving. I stood where I was, still gazing at Hermione's beautiful face. I clasped her hand and pulled it up to my lips to kiss it softly.

"I'll be back soon, my love." I whispered in her ear, wishing she would shiver in response as she usually did.

* * *

Hermione's Point of View

He lay there on the ground. His body slashed open and bleeding. I stared and him and all I could say was, "No...no...no."

Then another bolt of light hit him and he cried out in pain. The _Cruciatus_ Curse was torturing him now.

"No...stop...no!" I cried, reaching out for him. "He hasn't done anything. No...please...stop hurting him!"

Another flash past and hit him square in the chest.

The _Diffindo _curse sliced part of his chest open and he shrieked in agony. His eyes filled with tears and he looked at me pleadingly. Yet, I could not move.

"No...stop hurting him! He hasn't done anything! Please...stop...please!" I was screaming to them. "Stop it! Please! It hasn't done anything! No, take me instead! Hurt me instead!"

They didn't listen to me.

Instead, they lashed out a green light toward him.

_Avada Kedavra _hit him and he stopped moving instantly.

"NO!" I bellowed. My Draco was dead.

* * *

**Well there you are folks. I decided to stop that one right there! I bet you hate me, huh? I think you love me later on though. You know...when I update again! **


	17. Sixteen

**Hey what's up fellow FanFictioners? As you can tell, I am updating! My chapters from now on are never going to be less than 1500 words! Here's chapter sixteen...**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Draco's Point of View

Why hasn't she awoken?

She's been asleep-as Madame Pomfrey likes to call it-for over a day now. As of right now, the whole castle knows of her state. Nothing can be kept a secret for very long in Hogwarts.

"Hermione, love," I whispered into her ear as she lays there. Her hand wrapped itself around mine-much to my surprise.

"Professor," I called out. "Herm- er Granger is moving!"

Instantly, the Potter Crew and Professor McGonagall appear next to me. I placed my hand on Hermione's cheek, earning a hissing noise from Potter, and she leaned into my touch. Right as my hope seemed to be increasing, she started mumbling.

"No, no, no!" She whimpered. "He can't be."

She started jerking her head back and forth, just as she had done the night before.

"No. He's still alive!" She cried. "He's still alive! No, no, no!"

"Who is she talking about?" Longbottom asked, confused.

"I think I have a fairly good guess." mumbled Ginny. "It must be Malfoy."

I snapped my head toward her with my eyebrows raised.

"Me?" I questioned curiously. "Why do you think it's me?"

"Hermione is in bloody love with you!" She raved. "Of course it's you."

Hermione was in _love_ with me?

* * *

Hermione's Point of View

"Draco," I whispered as I lay my head on his chest and sobbed, "You can't be dead."

Yet his body lay underneath me, silent and unmoving. I looked up at his face. His beautiful blonde hair was flattened against his sweat-soaked forehead and his gray eyes were dull. I reached up and closed his eyelids. Now it just looked like he was sleeping.

"My Draco," I cried into his chest.

"He's dead." Someone's voice echoed through the room. "He isn't coming back. You can't do anything to bring him back. You should move on."

"I don't want anyone else, but him." I whispered back to the person.

"Are you sure?" They asked sharply. "Is that your finally choice?"

Before I could let the word _yes _come out of my mouth, _Crucio _began torturing my mind.

* * *

Draco's Point of View

"HELP ME!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs. "MAKE IT STOP!"

"W-What's happeneing?" I yelled at them with blazing eyes.

"It seems like someone's using the _Cruciatus_ Curse on her." replied Potter quietly, but furiously.

Her body was twitching and jerking and we couldn't do anything to stop it.

"NO! STOP!" She raged on. "I WON'T! I WON'T!"

Silent tears streaked down my pale cheeks as I saw her thrashing and shrieking. Her muscles seemed to spasm once, and she fell quiet and still. I cupped her cheek softly and kissed her quickly, causing a muffled groan from Potter.

"Love," I murmured, with my forehead against hers, "Please come back to me. I miss you so much."

* * *

Hermione's Point of View

I could hear voices. They seemed far and muffled, but I could hear them. That seemed like the only thing I actually could do though. I couldn't find my hands or feet or even my voice. I wanted to answer those voices, but I couldn't. My voice couldn't be heard.

"Is she doing any better than the last time I was here?"

"No it doesn't seem like it. She's not talking and she isn't responding to any sort of movements."

"What does Madame Pomfrey think?"

"She along with almost everyone else thinks that the dreams were implanted into her mind. So, we have no idea when she may come back around...or if she even will."

"I can't believe she's been gone for this long. She's going to be so behind on her school work. Not that she's going to have any problems with that."

"I just can't believe that she's been having nightmares and has been actually suffering from them. Her body shook so fiercely that we thought she was awake, Blaise. Someone must really hate her, because nobody would do this sort of thing as a prank."

So, the first person was Blaise. That must mean that the second person is Draco.

Where am I? How long have I been unconcious? Why the hell is Blaise bloody Zabini talking about me?

"But _who_?" Zabini asked stressfully. "And why?"

"I don't fucking know, Blaise." Draco groaned. "It fucking hurts seeing her like this. She's been shaking and then screaming. Sometimes, she'll just cry and it's so quiet that you won't know it's happening. Those are always the worst to see though."

"Why?" questioned Zabini thoughtfully. "Wouldn't the ones where she's screaming be the worst?"

He must have shaken his head because he replied, "I can hear her screaming and see her shaking, but with the silent tears, I can relate to them, Blaise. She's grieving in silence. That is always, without a doubt, the worst way. Not knowing that she's crying...it hurts so much. I won't be able to comfort her if I can't hear her or see that she's crying."

Blackness consumed me again and I couldn't hear anything after that.

Thoughts just swirled around in my mind. Why wasn't I waking up?

Pictures flashed through my mind causing me to want to scream with fright and disgust.

Draco...dead and torn.

Harry...dead and tattered.

Ginny...dead and bloody.

Neville...Luna...Mum...Dad...Ron...Molly...Authur...Bill...Fleur...George...dead.

The next time I could hear, my eyes opened.

"Hermione, love, please." Draco was whispering in my ear. His hot breath caused a shiver to run down my spine. He gasped as he realized that I had awoken.

I smiled at him tiredly and leaned up to kiss his lips.

"You're alive." I said timidly. "You're not dead."

"No, love," He replied tearily, "I'm not dead. I'll be here for you."

"Mr. Malfoy, has there been-Oh dear!" Professor McGonagall yelped in surprise as she strode into the Hospital Wing.

"Hi, Professor." I grinned at her and attempted to get out of bed, but Draco pushed me downly lightly.

"Madame Pomfrey'll want to know that you're okay. You have to stay here 'til then." He reasoned with me as he wiped a few silent tears away from his pale cheeks.

McGonagall raced to out to retrieve her.

"What time is it?" I asked, turning to Draco.

"Nearly curfew." He replied as he twirled one of my curls around his finger. "You've been unconcious for two weeks, five days, and three and a half hours."

My gasp must have been loud because it echoed off the stone walls of the Hospital Wing.

He nodded in understanding, "It's been horrible. You've been here and I can't sleep during the night without having nightmares about you. I've been coming here every night and laying in bed with you until I finally fall asleep. Madame Pomfrey always wakes me up for lessons, so I haven't missed anything."

"I missed you." I whispered to him and cling to him.

He ran a hand through my tangled hair and kissed my neck before replying, "I've missed you, too, love. So, so much."

Someone coughed from behind us.

"Hey, Potter." Draco told him irritably. "Can't say that it's nice to see you."

I turned quickly and jumped out of bed, not caring about Draco's protests. I wrapped my arms around Harry and hugged him with as much strength as I could muster. He wasn't dead either. Everyone was alive and well. My dream had just been a dream...no a nightmare.

"You're all alive. You're all alive." I continued to murmur to myself as I clung to Harry.

"Of course we're alive, 'Mione." He whispered to me and kissed my forehead before releasing me.

I hurriedly hugged Ginny, Neville, and Luna in a large group hug before we all flinched.

"MISS GRANGER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF BED?" An angry Madame Pomfrey shrieked at me.

I leaped back into bed and gave her a small smile.

"Didn't Mr. Malfoy tell you that I told you to stay in bed?" She catechized. "I expected you to stay in bed as asked."

"Oh calm down, Poppy." Professor McGonagall intervened. "She's just hugging her friends."

Madame Pomfrey sent me a stern look before firing questions at me.

"What happened while you were sleeping? What did you see? When did you awake? How did you awake? What-"

"Poppy, slow down! Give the girl a breather." McGonagall stopped her.

"Start with the first one." Madame Pomfrey insisted.

Everyone's eyes were on me. I averted my gaze to the bed sheet and began telling them what happened.

"I was dreaming that Malfoy was being cursed left and right. They started off as ripping and tearing then they just killed him on the spot. The person who killed him-"

"Who was the person, Hermione?" Harry asked suddenly.

I gave him a weak shrug, "They didn't show themselves and I didn't recognize the voice. Anyway, the told me that I couldn't bring him back to life and that I should move on, but I said that he was the only one for me. That seemed like it pissed them off so they _Crucio_ed me. I actually felt the pain of it. I felt the mind numbing pain and then it all just disappered."

"Is that when you woke up?" asked Ginny. "After that dream?"

I shook my head slowly. "I had blackouts. Next I heard Zabini and Malfoy talking about me. They were talking about how I'd be behind in school work and Dra-Malfoy thought I'd be caught up quickly. When that faded away, I just kept seeing images of all of you dead. That's why I jumped to hug you so fast, Harry. I was glad to see you alive. All those images, they-they felt so real. They felt like you had actually been killed and I was just seeing the aftermath."

Tears were flooding down my face and Draco automatically wiped his thumb across my cheeks, capturing all the loose ones. He ran his hand down my shoulder, down my arm to my hand and held it tightly.

"After all that happened, I woke up to hear Dr-Malfoy whispering to me." I finished and fell back against the pillows.

"As for the last two questions," I sighed. "I awoke just a short while ago and I don't know how I did."

Everyone was staring at me. I felt slightly self conscious then and wrapped my arms around my body, letting go of Draco's hand.

Ginny practically ran over to me and wrapped her arms around me, engulfing me in a bear hug.

"I can't believe you had to go through that. Esspecially after the war just happening and everything." She whispered to me with tears choking some of her words.

Harry strode over to her and held her hand once she pulled back. She looked up at him and smiled before quietly telling him, "I love you."

It was such a lovely sight. So lovely that I had to look away to give them some privacy. I redirected my gaze to Draco.

His piercing grey eyes scanned my face. The little crease between his brow showed that he was thinking. I reached up and flatened it with my thumb before looking directly into his eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" I breathed and wrapped my arms around his neck. Everyone else had joined into small groups, talking quietly amoungst themselves.

"You," He replied instantly. "You."

"What about me?"

"Who put that dream in your mind, Her-Granger? Why would someone torture you where you're most vulnerable? Some dirty bastard did this to you and I want to find out who."

"I have a confession." Professor McGonagall cut into all of our conversations. "You all remember that object that was stolen from Filch?"

Everyone gave a small nod or grunt.

"Well, it's an Illusionation Box. It was confiscated from a boy here many years ago. He used it to put thoughts in people's heads that weren't true. They were usually just small little things like they thought they were dating him or something of that nature, but Filch confiscated it all the same. He uses it on himself sometimes to put himself in a happier place. At least that's what he tells me, anyway. Well as you all know it was stolen and someone may be using that on Ms. Granger."

* * *

**Well there you have it! Over 2,300 words and I think it was quite a good chapter. Don't you? If you do...CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON RIGHT BELOW THIS! And make sure you don't just click it...make sure you write words of awesomeness to me! Kk LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! **


	18. Seventeen

**Hey everybody! Here's the next chapter of Differences...**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Draco's Point of View

That little fucker.

"Blaise," I hissed to my left. "We are going to fuck his face up."

"Yeah we are!"

Saying the password to the Gryfinndor common room got Blaise and I strange looks, but it was worth it.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" -Finnigan

"Get out!"-Brown

"What the hell?" -Fucker We Were Looking For

"Shut the fuck up all of you!" Blaise shouted. He looked at a bunch of scared first years in the corner and politely asked them to leave. Everyone else was a seventh year.

"Shouldn't you be fucking your whore?" Lavender Brown asked me with a sneer.

"We here to beat the shit out of that ginger, right there!" I yelled through the room.

He stood and looked at us like we were idiots.

"What did I do this time, Malfoy?" He asked expectantly.

"You've been putting nightmares into Hermione's head!" Blaise shouted as I snapped my head toward him.

"She's 'Hermione' to you now?" I questioned with raised eyebrows.

"She's my best mate's girlfriend. Yes, I call her Hermione and she calls me Blaise. Now, we need to get back at the matter at hand."

"Like Blaise said. You've been putting nightmares in Granger's head. You aren't over her yet. That's why you've been sending her dreams about me dying. Just to let you know, it brought us closer actually."

He stared at me with blazing eyes.

"Why the hell do you think I did it?" He growled. "I love Hermione."

"Apparently, you don't love her enough because you want her. You want her and she's mine. You've been hurting her, Weasley. She's afraid to go to sleep. She cries and clings to me in my bed. Yes, she sleeps in my bed!"

The jealously tactic always works on Weasley.

His hand snapped for his wand, but Blaise was faster.

"Expelliarmus," He called and Weasel-Bee's wand was in his hand.

"Nice on, Blaise." A voice said from behind me. Hermione walked in the Portait and stood next to me with a smirk.

She clutched my hand and looked at Weasley with a fierce expression.

"What the fuck is your problem?" She asked him angrily. "What the fuck did I do to you?"

Weasley's face was in shock because of her foul launguage.

"She has quite the potty mouth." Blaise smiled at me.

"My problem is that you're fucking Malfoy, for Merlin's sake!" He growled at her.

"We aren't fucking." I whispered to him. "If you think the only reason I'm dating Hermione is because I want a fuck, then you're completely wrong."

Hermione was looking at me sincerely. She must have realized the fact that I called her by her real name.

"Don't you fucking lie, Malfoy!" He raced toward me, but was stopped by Hermione whipping her wand out. He flew upwards and was suspended in mid-air. He was thrashing his everywhere, but it was doing him no good.

"Wicked," Blaise laughed. "Where'd you learn that one?"

"Harry showed me!" She giggled and left him there. She turned around and headed for the doorway.

"Where are you going?" I asked and reached for her hand, spinning her toward me.

"I'm giving you guys the opportunity to fuck his face up." She breathed into my ear and kissed my neck.

I gave her a quick peck on the lips and then returned my attention to Weasley.

His face was about to get permentantly fucked up.

* * *

Hermione's Point of View

It had been a two weeks since I'd awoken and one week since Draco screwed Ron's face up.

Draco and Blaise sat at the end of the Gryfinndor table with Luna, Dean Thomas (Luna's current boyfriend), Neville, Susan Bones (Neville's current girlfriend), Harry, Ginny, and myself. Breakfast was popping up on everyone's plates and Blaise started stuffing his face in a Ron-like fashion.

Today, Ron was getting a howler.

Ginny had mailed her mother and in return she was told that Ron was going to get chewed out.

Owls swooped down and delivered newspapers to our lot, The Quibbler to Luna, and a fat, red enevelope to Ron who was sitting down the table from them.

"You better open it, dear brother!" Ginny called down to him with a smirk. "Mum has quite a lot to tell you."

He glared at her before the letter exploded, **"RONALD WEASLEY, I AM SO ASHAMED IN YOU! HOW COULD YOU BE SUCH A SCREW UP! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO OUR HOUSEHOLD! YOUR FATHER WANTED TO SEND YOU A SEPERATE HOWLER FROM HIM, BUT I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE BETTER FOR HIM TO JUST YELL AT YOU NOW! ARTHUR DEAR IT'S YOUR TURN! **

**"OH RIGHT! RONALD, HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING TO HERMIONE? SHE IS- OR SHOULD I SAY WAS- ONE OF YOUR CLOSEST FRIENDS! WHO CARES IF SHE'S WITH DRACO MALFOY! THAT'S HER OWN CHOICE! WHAT I CAN'T BELIEVE IS THAT YOU WENT AS FAR AS STEALING BELONGINGS FROM STAFF AND PLACES FALSE IMAGES IN HER HEAD! WHAT I WANT TO KNOW IS...WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? I HOPE YOU REALLY THINK YOUR PRIORITIES OVER, RONALD. AND WHEN YOU DO, MAKE SURE YOU MAIL YOUR MOTHER, BUT IF YOU DONT...DON'T BOTHER WRITING AT ALL. MOLLY DEAR I'M DONE. YOU MAY CONTINUE YOUR LECTURE. **

**"THANK YOU, ARTHUR. NOW AS I WAS SAYING BEFORE. HOW COULD YOU BE SUCH A PRAT! WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF YOU WERE ASLEEP FOR TWO WEEKS HAVING TO HAVE A DREAM ABOUT YOUR LOVED ONES DYING? I DIDN'T THINK SO! NOW YOU NEED TO GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS AND START BEING A MAN! I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY. **

**"Oh and Ginny dear, thank you for mailing me every week. It makes me happy that one of my children actually love me! Hermione, I love you so much, my dear. Don't let anything my idiot of a son says deter you. Draco, talk care of Hermione and Harry, take care of Ginny for me since I know her brother won't be."**

The Great Hall fell into a eerie silence, but our table cured that. We burst into laughter and everyone was probably looking at us, but we did not care. Draco was laying his head on my shoulder trying to muffle his laughter and it was defiantly not working. Blaise had tears in his eyes from all his laughter. Ginny was covering her mouth with her hand and Harry was laying his head on the table with a huge smile on his face. Luna and Dean were laughing to themselves. Susan and Neville were laughing loudly with rest of us.

People from other houses started joining us and before we knew it, everyone in the Great Hall was laughing. Everyone except Ron, Lavender, and Seamus. That was Ron and his Posse in other words. Even the Professors were smiling and chuckling to themselves.

After a steady five minutes of laughter, the Great Hall returned to it's natural state. Draco had his head against my shoulder and was watching my eat. It sounds kind of creepy, but it was an intimate thing. He liked when I'd take a really long time to slide my bananana out of my mouth. And I was _so _not doing that on purpose.

"Stop," He growled into my ear as I was sliding it in and out of my mouth unconsiously. "You so naughty, Miss Granger."

I smirked down at him and bit a piece of my banana, before sliding my hand up his thigh. A hiss sounded as I rubbed against the bludge in his trousers. His hand caught mine and he whispered huskily, "Don'y start things you won't be able to finish, Granger."

I looked at him through my eyelashes and asked innocently, "What are you talking about? I'm not doing anything bad."

He gave me a scowl before he too ran his hand up my thigh. He massaged the spot between my legs earning a small moan from me. I then glared at him.

"Don't start things you won't be able to finish, Malfoy." I repeated his line.

"Who said I won't be able to finish it?" He teased me, sending my brain into a euphoria thinking about the different things he would do to me.

"Don't tease about that," I whispered to him, "if you aren't going to actually do anything about it."

"Babe, it's Saturday. Who says I won't actually be ravishing your body today?"


	19. Eighteen

**Hey everyone! Heres chapter eighteen of Differences...**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen 

Hermione's Point of View

Did you ever just want to strangle your best friend?

Well, right now I'm having that feeling.

Draco and I were flirting up a storm in the Great Hall. Right when I was about to say we should leave, Ginny asked if I could go over to her quarters to help her study. Merlin, I want to kill her! I could be in my warm bed with a yummy Draco by my side. That is so much better than laying across the Common Room floor with books everywhere like I was doing now.

"What's the main ingredient in the Mumbleweed potion?" That was the question that blew me to pieces. Ginny did not need my help studying! Was she trying to get me away from Draco or what? I mean seriously, the main ingredient in the Mumbleweed potion is MUMBLEWEED!

"What are you playing at Ginny?" I yelled as I bolted up from the ground. "You do not need my help studying! Are you trying to seprate me and Draco?"

She let out a giggle, "'Mione, Harry wanted to talk to him. That's the only reason you're here. He wanted to ask him some stuff."

"Like what?"

"You know," Ginny shrugged. "The standard things guys ask other guys about their intentions for their best friends."

"What?" I gasped. "You can't be serious!"

She laughed again, "Hate to say that I am serious, 'Mione."

I groaned and thought about this. So, it was Harry's fault that I wasn't in my warm bed with a yummy Draco! Bloody hell, I just want to rip his head off! Would he like it if I took away his sexy time with Ginny? Probably not!

"You do realize that Harry might not have his balls after I let my anger out, right?" I asked her sweetly.

Her eyes widened, "You better not touch his manly parts, Hermione Granger! Those are for me to touch, not you to rip off!"

"Well, he's taking away from Draco/Hermione time!" I whined and flopped down on the maroon couch.

"Oh, when you two talk the political world?" She asked innocently with batted eyelashes.

I rolled my eyes, "No, it's when we have fun in b-"

I was cut off by a furious looking Ron coming downstairs. His eyes were ablaze with hatred as he looked straight me.

"Don't talk about you're spare time in here!" He raved and flung his arms in the air. "This is a public place!"

"Exactly," I replied instantly, "It's a _public _place, Weasley! I can say whatever the hell I want here!"

"Oh," He retorted with a death glare. "I'm _Weasley _now?"

"Yes, that's what happens when you torment someone in their sleep!"

I might have seen a flash of guilt run through his eyes, but as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared.

"I didn't torment you!" He raged on. "You made a bad descision."

"To you I made a bad descision, but I think it was the best thing I've ever done!"

"How can you say that? He is the conniving ferret we're talking about here! He's the one that calls you a mudblood and filth! How can you possibly have chosen him over me?"

"How could I not have chosen him over you?" I laughed harshly. "As terrible as that all sounds, it's not as bad as what you've done to me, Weasley! He's called me names. BIG DEAL! You've tortured me, embarressed me, and harrassed me! I think what he's done isn't as bad as what you've done and, unlike you, he's already making up for his mistakes. Do you know what I find amazing? It's the fact that you didn't even apologize for anything! You've just carried on with your pathetic excuse of a life! You're the-"

The next thing I knew, I was on the floor and I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Draco's Point of View

That filthy little bastard!

He jumped Hermione! Who the fuck does that?

She's a girl, for Merlin's sake! Who drops that low?

Now, because of the Weasel, she's in the Hospital Wing again! Does he have a knack for putting her here or what?

Right when I began to calm down, the Shit-Face strutted into the Hospital Wing. He didn't even look the tiniest bit sorry.

"What the fuck are you doing in here, you fuck bag?" I swore at him and stood up from my place beside Hermione's bed. She had been unconscious for only a few minutes now and Madame Pomfrey assured me that she'd be awake within the next five minutes.

"I could as you the same thing, Man Whore." He replied smoothly.

"I'm Hermione's boyfriend."

His eyes tightened and his hands twitched toward the wand in his front pocket, but I pulled mine first.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" I hissed and held my wand in a striking position.

"S-Stop fighting," Hermione's sweet voice sounded from beside me as she reached out for my hand. I clasped it without taking my eyes off Weasley. He still hadn't reached for his wand, so I risked a look down at Hermione.

"Stupefy!" Potter's voice boomed and then Weasley was on his face on the polished floors.

_Woah. _

"Close your mouth, Malfoy, you'll catch flies." He gave me a weary smirk before tucking his wand back in his pocket.

"You just-You just stupified your best mate."

He shrugged, "He deserved it. He was trying to stun a man with his back turned. That is what I call a coward."

I raised my eyebrow and thought back. He was bagging on me, right now. He was referring to the time when I tried to stun him and "Professor Moody" caught me. That was the day I earned the nickname Ferret.

I sighed and looked him in the eye, "Thank you, Potter, and I'm sorry about what happened in fourth year."

"Oh don't apologize!" He burst into a fit of laughter. "That was one of the best days of my life! You were turned into a ferret and went down your henchmen's trousers!"

Shivering at the reminder, I looked down at Hermione. Her huge, brown eyes looked at me. They held a sense of amusement as they traced my face.

"Hello, love." She whispered softly, kissing my hand.

"Isn't that my line?"

She gave me a tired smile and pulled herself into a sitting postion.

"How are you, Harry?" She asked him with a grin. "And where's your little sneak of a girlfriend?"

That caused Potter to scowl, "She told you my plan."

It was a statement, not a question.

Hermione giggled and nodded, "She told me and I told her that you might not have your jewels later today."

His eyes widened and he looked at her fearfully.

"What'd I do?"

"You took away my time with Draco!" She replied and threw her hands in the air.

"We still have the rest of the day ahead of us, love." I reminded her quickly. No man deserves to have their manliness tampered with.

He silently thanked with a nod.

My comment made Hermione smiled with glee.

"You promise?" She asked me quietly, making sure Potter couldn't hear.

I winked at her in conformation.

She stretched her neck up and puckered her lips expectantly. Merlin, she's so damn adorable. I met her lips with mine and she smiled against my lips.

"Mmm, I'm excited for later." I whispered, but it apparently wasn't quiet enough because Potter gagged.

"Let's not talk about that right now!" Potter told us and pulged his ears.

"It's not much different than you and Gin!" Hermione accused him. She was smiling just as Potter was. They were obliviously playing around with each other. It was nice that Hermione had people who cared so much about her. The Weasleys-aside from brother Weasel-all seemed to care deeply about her. I had looked over Hermione's shoulder at breakfast once and she was replying to a earnest sounding Molly Weasley.

"Mr. Malfoy, dear, has Miss Granger awoken?" Madame Pomfrey asked hastily before shrieking. "Why is Mr. Weasley on the floor?"

"I stunned him, Madame." Potter told her without an guilt. He actually sounded a bit smug.

"And why did you do such a thing?" She yelled with her hands on her hips.

Harry looked her right in the eye, "He was going to attack Malfoy. I stopped him before he could. Malfoy had his back turned and wasn't in a position to defend himself. I simply saved you from cleaning another pair of sheets."

Hermione and I both let out a snort together before covering our mouths with our hands. Harry gave us a wink and a smile before returning his attention to a furious looking Poppy Pomfrey.

"Head Mistress' office! Now, Mr. Potter!" She screamed and Harry was laughing as he ran out of the Hospital Wing.

"You're free to go, Miss Granger." She told Hermione with a calm and collected voice.

Hermione didn't need to be told twice. She jumped out of bed and into my arms. I laughed and held her in a bridal style position. We thanked Madame Pomfrey and I ran out of the Hospital Wing with Hermione in my arms. People stared, of course, but we ignored them and laughed our hearts out.

Hermione practically screamed, "REMUS LUPIN" once we got to the Head Dorms.

That caused me to burst out in laughter as we made our way to her bedroom.

I threw her on the bed gently before attacking her mouth in a searing kiss. She moaned and wrapped her thin arms around my neck. Her hands went instantly to my hair and she pulled away to pull in a short and shaky breath. I took the oportunity to kiss my way down her neck and her shoulder that was exposed due to her tank top. She wrapped her legs around my waist and her core was grinding against me through our pants.

I groaned loudly and tore off her tank top.

"Ugh, Malfoy!" She cried as my hands sought her breasts through her bra.

This was defiantly going to be fun.

* * *

**How was that? I guess it could have been better, but I think Ron didn't learn enough from Blaise and Draco's beating. He needed to be taught by his best friend. **


	20. Ninteen

_We_**Heyy y'all! Here's the next chapter of Differences...**

* * *

Chapter Ninteen 

Draco's Point of View

"More!" Hermione whimpered as I groped her breasts through the bra. "More, please!"

"What do you want me to do, Granger?" I whispered huskily before sweeping my tounge around my ear. "Tell me what you want."

"I want your fucking hands on my skin, Malfoy!" She hollered. Mmm, so she was a loud and dirty one.

"Sounds reasonable." I laughed and unclasped her ruby red bra. I'd mastered that skill long ago.

"Fuck!" She bellowed once my lips met the creamy skin of her breast.

She began to grind her hips into mine, causing a groan of my own to sound.

Then I realized it.

She wanted in my pants and I couldn't let her get there.

This wasn't special enough.

"Granger, stop." I told her sternly and pushed her back against the bed. "We can't do this right now."

She looked at me, disappointment written along her face. Then she looked...embarrased.

"You don't want me?" She asked timidly. "You don't want me like that?"

I was shocked by her accussation.

"Granger, yes I want you like that, but we can't have our first time together be like this. We can't just have a fuck now because I want it to be special. Wouldn't that be nice?"

She searched my features before agreeing.

I smiled crookedly as I wrapped my arms around her and held her to my body. She was still shirtless, but I wasn't thinking of her like that right now. She needed to be cared for. She needed the sensitive side of Draco Malfoy... NOT the horny Draco Malfoy.

"Let's get a shirt on you and then we can go for a walk. Sound good?" I asked her softly as I tucked some of her curly hair behind her ear.

She kissed me lightly on the lips, a very intimate exchange.

We were getting closer.

And I don't quite know if that's good or not.

oOoOoOoOoOo

The Halloween feast was in two days time.

I had to say that I was actually quite excited for it this year. The seventh years all got to have a Halloween Ball/Party thing that us Heads were in charge of. Granger and I had been designing decorations, choosing the menus, and had assigned the rest of the dull jobs to the Prefects.

Currently, it's dinner time.

Hermione decided that we sit at the Slytherin table, instead of our usual spot with Potter and the Gang.

I'm pretty sure Blaise loved her descision.

He had grown quite fond of her over these past weeks. He enjoyed her sarcastic sense of humor and her remarks that made us laugh.

He kissed her cheek as she arrived. It was a new thing that he did whenever he was in her presense. It made him and her both laugh and I think Hermione could see how jealous it made me, because she'd always give me a chaste kiss straight afterwards.

"Excuse me, students!" Headmistress McGonagall croaked in her raspy voice. "I have some news to annouce."

"As always," Blaise sighed as he slumped in his seat.

"As all six and seventh years know, we're having a Halloween Ball in two days time." She continued. "Our staff has decided that we should have A King and Queen for each ball hosted this year."

A murmur errupted through the Great Hall.

"It will be a students' vote. Everyone is allowed to vote, but only once. The ballads have already been set up in each of your common rooms. The ballad knows exactly who you wish the King and Queen to be, so you cannot be pressured into choosing a certain person. Oh, the Queen _must _be a girl! I do not want you all to think you're oh so funny and choose a boy for this canidate." Her eyes narrowed as she looked towards the Slytherin table.

"That will be all. Heads and Prefects, you have a meeting tonight. It will be here at 7 o'clock. You may eat."

She sat back down in her chair just as the Hall irrupted into rowdy chatter.

"I'm going to win!" Pansy boasted. "I already know it! I'm the prettiest person in this entire place!"

Hermione let out a snort, causing Pansy to whip her head toward us. Hermione smiled at her innocently.

"What," She sneered. "Do you have something to say, Mudblood?"

_How dare she!_ I reached down, but Hermione's hand caught mine and she held it in hers.

Hermione's smile didn't damper as she stared at Pansy scrunched up, Pugg-like face.

"Oh yes, I do actually." She replied politely. "I just don't think you're pretty at all. I think there are a lot of girls and maybe even guys who are much prettier than you. That's all."

Pansy glared at Hermione and pulled out her wand.

"Miss Parkinson!" McGonagall's voice boomed through the Great Hall. Everyone turned to Pansy. "What in the world do you think you're doing?"

"Granger provoked me, Headmistress!" She accused.

"No she didn't!" Blaise, Daphne, several sixth years, and a few fifth years told her. Of course, we were lying, but most of us liked a Gryfinndor more than we liked Pansy. Esspecially Blaise and me.

"Miss Parkinson, head straight to my office, right now! You know we do not battle here in anyplace other than a supervised classroom!"

Hermione laughed quietly along with the rest of the Great Hall as the pair left.

We all ate and talked amoungst ourselves.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Hermione asked us. That's when the rest of the Slytherins joined into our conversation.

"You and Draco, of course!" Daphne Greengrass smiled at us. "You two are the "it" couple these days!"

Blaise was staring at her. He'd always had a thing for her, but he thought I was banging her so he didn't bother. I have never screwed Daphne, just to make that clear! The day that happens I will kill myself.

Don't get me wrong, she's beautiful, but she's more of a sister type than a hook-up type.

Hermione's cheeks were a hue of pink as she looked down at her plate of food.

I looked at her and lifted her chin.

"You don't want to win, Miss Granger?"

"I don't like these ball things very much." She sighed. "The last time I went to one, Viktor got a little to touchy, feely for me and I fought with the boys."

I knew she ment The Weasel and Potter when she said "the boys". It was just a habit of hers that she just couldn't get over.

"The only one who'll get touchy, feely with you this Ball is me and I don't think you'll be apposed to that, will you?"

She grinned, "I am most definetly okay with _that_!"

She gave me a quick peck and returned her attention to Daphne.

But Daphne and Blaise were engrossed in conversation of their own.

Their hands were just centimeters from each other and they seemed to be lost in their own world.

"Is that what we look like when we talk together?" I asked curiously and slightly gaggy (yes, I said gaggy).

She shrugged, "Probably, but I think our faces are a lot closer together, because most of our talks end in kissing."

I chuckled and wrapped my arm around her waist.

"That just the way I like it."

I kissed her right then to prove my point.

* * *

_**Well there you have it! It's not as long as I hoped, but it's descent. Ohhh and things didn't get too heated up in the beggining. **_

**I HAVE A NEW _TWILIGHT_ STORY UP AND RUNNING! IT'S CALLED...**

**NOT LITERALLY**

**PLEASE CHECK IT OUT. (IF YOU'RE A TWILIGHTER THAT IS)**


	21. Twenty

**_Hey my loves! How are you this fine day? Lol, here's chapter twenty of Differences..._**

* * *

Chapter Twenty

Hermione's Point of View

"We need to go soon." He whispered into my neck, but he didn't seem to understand his own words. He continued to kiss my pulse and his grip on my waist stayed.

I laughed softly, "Since when do you show up on time to meetings, Mr. Malfoy?"

He smiled against my neck, "Since I started dating the Head Girl."

Laughing again, I loosened his hold on me and stood. He frowned up at me, but reluctantly followed my lead.

oOoOoOoOo

"Attention, students! The Heads will be talking. Make sure to give all your attention to them."

Draco smirked over at me and motioned for me to go first.

"Okay, as Headmistress McGonagal stated at supper earlier, we'll be choosing the King and Queen of the Halloween Ball. That being said, we'll need to find two crowns suitable for this event. Does anyone want to volunteer for this duty?"

Ginny and Dean (who had been chosen to replace Ron) raised there hands with smiles.

"Alrighty then. Gin and Dean are in charge of the crowns." I said and Draco took note of that on the floating clipboard by his side.

"We also need to check the progress on the stuff we assigned you last week." Draco informed us. "Pansy," sneer, "and Blaise how are you two doing on the Bands?"

Pansy simply glared at us, making Blaise reply, "We've booked Late Night Reading, Falling in Reverse, and Cage the Elephant. All of which are rock bands."

Draco nodded and I looked confused.

"They're actually really good bands." He told me a sexy little smile, causing me to give him one in return.

"Can we hurry up?" Ginny asked playfully. "I have a boyfriend wanting for me right now!"

I shook her head, trying to clear it.

"Sorry for dazzling you, Granger." Draco whispered to me before talking to the attendants. "Alright, Ernie, did you find a proper stage?"

The rest of the meeting carried on in a similar fashion. Draco would distract me and I'd make him do all the talking.

At a quarter past nine, every piled out of the Great Hall. Draco intertwined our hands and we swung them lazily as we strolled to our dorm.

"I feel like I'm dreaming." Draco said quietly as we lay in my bed.

I looked up at him, confused, "What do you mean?"

"It seems like all this is too good and one day I'll wake up and it'll be hell again." His eyes looked far away, like they were in the past.

"Hell again?"

He nodded slowly, "I'll be at the manor watching my mother get abused and mistreated. I won't be here and I want have you. My mother will be telling me to run away, but I wouldn't. I'd stay back and try to protect her. And in the process I'll get beaten; only causing my mother to yell and scream. That's how it was before all of this, Granger. My life was hell."

I touched his cheek and looked into his stormy eyes.

"This isn't a dream, Malfoy." I whispered. "I'm here. You're safe and I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you."

He was out of my arms in an instant.

"Don't say that." He yelled at me. "Don't fucking say that!"

Tears threatened to fall as I stared at him, shocked at his sudden outburst.

"Don't ever say that again! You won't be with me when I need you most! You won't stay with me, because I'm a fucking screw up! I don't deserve love. Just leave me the fuck alone!" He screamed again.

He stalked out of the room and slammed the door shut on his way. I fell into a heap on the floor, not knowing I'd be crying for hours until I finally fell asleep.

oOoOoOoOo

Draco's Point Of View

I'm a fucking idiot.

Those words were not meant to be said to Hermione! They're for my mother, not her! Ugh, I need to go back to her, but I have to cool down some more before that can happen.

The next morning, Hermione was curled up on the couch with a book in her hand.

I stood behind her and ran my fingers through her hair. She flinched and looked up at me.

We stared at each other, neither of us saying any words.

Finally, I spoke up.

"Granger, I so sorry. I didn't mean to say any of that. I was so caught up in my flashbacks of what happened to my mother that I just took it all out on you. None of that was meant for you. I'm so, so sorry, love." I finished and ran my hand nervously through my hair when she didn't answer.

"Granger, answer-"

She cut me off as her lips made contact with mine.

"Why do I keep getting sucked into you, Malfoy?" She asked warily with her lips resting against mine. "Why can't I let you go?"

I gave her a peck before saying, "It's because you can't resist this body of mine."

She giggled softly before pulling back.

"I have to get dressed."

"If you must." I sighed and led her to her room.

She gave me a smirk before stripping down to her underwear. She pulled a bra on and looked at me over her shoulder.

"Merlin, you're bloody beautiful, Granger." I groaned and watched as she pulled on her white button up. It clung to her marvelous. She then pulled on her short black skirt and gray sweater vest that had the Gryfinndor colors sewn into it. She gave me a wink before pulling on her cloak and black, lacy heels.

"Beautiful," I whispered against her cheek as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

She shrugged and scratched the back of her head, "My hair looks like I just got out of bed."

"It's called 'sex hair', my love." I chuckled and kissed her again. "And I think it suits you. It looks very rebel-like and well...very sexy."

"Mmhm," She hummed. "I'm hungry, Malfoy. Feed me!"

"I just called you bloody sexy and you say that you're hungry? I must be losing my charm." I place a hand on my chest in mock offense.

She then kissed me with so much force and passion, it almost knocked me down.

"But I haven't lost mine." She smirked at me and strutted out of the room. Her hips were swaying so perfectly and so gracefully, it made me want to jump her right then and there.

I quickly followed her out and clutched her hand possessively. She laughed and we made our way to breakfast.

oOoOoOoOo

Hermione's Point Of View

"Gin," I yelled, "did you finish-! Oh, Blaise, did you and-! Draco, I NEED YOUR HELP, YOU BLOODY BASTARD!"

His magical laugh sounded as he came toward me.

"Calm down, love." He told me playfully. "You stress too much. Everyone is done. The Ball is going to be the best of the century and you are going to be the one to thank for all of it."

He gave me a peck and turned to everyone else.

"You can all go to your rooms and get some sleep. We're going to need it tomorrow. Be here by 11, tomorrow's Saturday and you deserve to sleep in. Thank you, everyone."

I sighed and wrapped myself around Draco, "You." kiss "Are." kiss "A." kiss "Fucking." kiss "Lifesaver." Kiss...long kiss.

Tomorrow was the Halloween Ball and I knew it was going to be a 'ball'.

Yes, I know I'm punny!

* * *

**_I hope you liked it! Please review, my loves! _**


	22. Twenty One

_**Hey guys, I got a good response to the last chapter so I hope you guys enjoy this one just as much. **_

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One 

Draco's Point of View

I'm a lucky bastard.

Hermione looked amazing.

Her dress flowed over her like a golden waterfall; gently casscading down her body. Her hair was in a mess of elegant curls. They were caressing her face and she looked up at me through her eyelashes. I motioned for her to twirl with a smile on my face.

She smiled and did as I asked.

Her dress was backless.

OHH FUCK MY LIFE!

This evening is going to be bloody impossible for me.

And by me. . .I mean my boner that was bound to come at some point during the evening.

"How do I look?"

I smirked at her as I wrapped my arms around her bare back, "Extremely beautiful, just like you always do."

She giggled softly.

It wasn't everyday that you heard Hermione Granger giggle. She didn't seem girly enough for such a gesture.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She whispered into my ear and gave me a soft peck. She twirled my golden tie around her figners. Tease.

A wolf whistle sounded from behind us as Blaise and Daphne Greengrass strolled up. Daphne was in an emerald gown with a deep V-neck. It scraped along the floor and gave her a look of maturity.

Blaise has been in a happy trance ever since he'd asked her to the ball and she'd said yes.

Blaise wore a simple suit, like myself, with a green tie the same shade as Daphne's dress.

"How are you, Blaise?" Hermione questioned with a smile as she gave him a quick squeeze around the middle.

He grinned from ear to ear, "Bloody brilliant."

"Because of Miss Daphne over here!" I accused him as I gave Daphne a peck on the cheek.

Blaise's cheeks grew an unfamiliar shade of red as he looked over at Daphne.

"Yes, it may be because of her."

"Are you lot coming or not?" Ginny yelled down the corridor. "You'll be late!"

Ginny's dress was a skin hugging up top, strapless, pure white with small designs crawling around the bodice, and it could put any man in awe. Her hair was in long, perfectly shaped ringlets and she wore a simple necklace that was in the shape of an H.

I gave her a quick hug as Potter did to Hermione.

"You look fantastic, Ginny." I whispered to her, earning a smile and a thank you.

Potter grasped Ginny's hand as we walked down the corridor to the Great Hall. A series of colors surrounded us as we entered it.

...the lights were being tested.

We had to be in the Great Hall an hour before it started to make sure everything was in order. Our earlier meeting we discussed all the little details that had to be done, but my Ms. Perfectionist of a girlfriend wanted to do another check now.

The votes for the King and Queen were in and the bright orange envelope floated above us in a crystal dome along with the crowns that Ginny and Dean picked out. Professor McGonagal would name the canidates and then, once everyone was on stage, she'd tell the winners.

The rest of the prefects were sitting on the stage talking and laughing...well, except for Pansy. She was in the corner, with a very slutty pink dress that barely reached mid thigh, sulking.

We reached them and I swear they all the guys at Hermione's breasts. I mean they were kind of put on display in her dress, but so were Daphne's!

I cleared my throat and wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist.

"All right." I spoke over everyone. "We need to make sure everything is in order for the ball."

Hermione nodded, "We also need to make sure that the bands have everything they need. I'll put an amplifying spell on them before they perform. Any questions or concerns?"

Everybody shook their heads and Hermione continued, "Okay then. Everybody do your assigned job. The dates of who aren't actually prefects, they can just follow me and I can find something for them to do."

Daphne, Harry, Luna, and all the other dates followed Hermione. I gave her a quick kiss and watched her sexy ass as she walked away.

"Hey, Drake, stop checking out Hermione's backside!" Blaise shouted, causing Hermione to turn her head and give me a seductive smirk.

"She's my girlfriend. I can do what I want." I growled and punched Blaise's shoulder playfully. "I'm sure you do the same exact thing to Daphnie."

That shut him up.

He got real quiet when it came to Daphnie. His face usually turned red and he'd mumble things that you couldn't hear properly.

The ball was bound to be spectacular because, let's face it, Hermione is a genius.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"May I have this dance?" I bowed and held out my hand for Hermione to take.

She delicately placed her hand in mine, "Why yes, you may."

Late Night Reading was on stage with their song Perfection. It wasn't exactly a slow song, but it had meaning. Hermione listened to the lyrics as she swung around in my arms. I sang the song softly in her ear as we twirled together. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against my chest.

"I love y-" She began, before continuing, "your tie."

I chuckled quietly in her ear, causing a shiver to run up her bare spine. I longed for her to say those three little words, but it seemed like it was a battle of stubborness. I was too stubborn to admit the fact that I did in fact love her, but I didn't want to be the weak one and say it first. Hermione, on the other hand, seemed like she didn't want her true feelings interfering with the fact that we were happy right now. Perhaps she thought that if she said those three words that the happy, Draco-Hermione life wouldn't be the same as it was. Because I also worried about that.

What if Hermione began to be uncomfortable around me because I said them first? Then what would I do with my life? I'd be the reason for her weariness and stiffness! That's another item on the "Reasons Draco Malfoy Doesn't Say I Love You First" list.

"Thank you," I winked and kissed her cheek softly, tenderly.

She glanced up at me with a concentrated look in her eyes. "You are so perfect."

That caused me to laugh out loud.

"You can't be serious." I said once I stopped the laughter. "I'm anything but perfect. If anyone is perfection in this room...it's you, Granger. You are so smart and beautiful and you're the most independent woman I know. I adore and admire you. You are so perfect, Granger, not me."

Her plump lips formed into a full blown grin and blush.

"You always know what to say to me." Her eyes wandered down. "It makes me have butterflies inside."

"Is that a Muggle expression because, quite frankly, I don't see how you can have a butterfly in your stomach." I asked, being honestly confused and intrigued.

She laughed and locked her hands in my hair.

"You are adorable! Yes, it's a Muggle expression and it means that you make me feel tingly inside whenever you say something sweet or sincere."

She brought her head down to hers as I said, "Crazy muggle expressions."

She gave me a grin before placing her lips on my own.

Her kissing skills never seized to amaze me. She knew exactly what made I liked: the scraping of teeth across my bottom lip, her tongue sweeping over my own. Her mouth seemed to mold to mine as we swayed there on the dance floor and before long we had drawn numerous eyes to ourselves. Hermione didn't seem to notice the whispers around us.

I pulled back and placed my hands on her cheeks.

"We have an audience." I whispered and motioned to everyone around us. "We are so this school's 'it' couple."

She laughed warmly before shouting, "You all are perverts! Who watches two people kiss?"

"Them." I inserted before completely ignoring them and gathering Hermione back into my arms. Everybody else seemed to resume to their dancing.

Falling in Reverse was on stage singing "Time For Redemtion".

Hermione was staring thoughtfully at the band.

"What's on your mind, love?"

She continued to stare at the band as she replied, "This song's good."

Simple enough, but I could see her thinking still.

"There's more, isn't there?"

"This is how you feel isn't it?" She replied instantly. "You feel like the song's saying, don't you?"

_Make up runs down your cheeks_

_Found that you are lost again_

_Try to make your way back home_

_Found that you're alone_

_Put on your dress and l__ook your best _

_Let this be your night_

_We'll laugh and die_

_So, drink it down_

_You need this now_

_Make the pain go away_

_I can't be saved_

"I'll have you know, Granger, that I am not a lady." I smirked down at her. I knew she wasn't implying that part. I knew exactly what she was thinking when she claimed the comparison. I was very familiar with this song, because it was one of Blaise's personal favorites, but it didn't mean that I was going ot confess everything to Hermione now.

She slapped my arm and glared up at me, "You know what I'm inferring, Malfoy." I was surprised to see that her eyes were filling with tears as she glared at me.

I placed my hand on the side of her neck as she let the tears slowly fall down her cheeks.

"What did you expect me to say?" I whispered softly. "Did you want me to say that I feel exactly like the song says? Did you want me to tell you how I used hide in my room when I was at the manor because I was afraid of being Crucio'd by my own father? Did you want me to tell you that I've always felt alone in this word because I never had people who cared about me?"

She looked at me with those tear-filled eyes and murmured, "Actually yes, I did expect you to tell me something that you felt."

I rested my head against the top of hers before replying, "I'm a Malfoy, love. We have a hard time expressing our feelings."

"I've realized."

"Yes, Granger, I feel like that."

She nodded slowly as she moved her head so she could look me in the eye.

"I'm glad you can tell me things."

I gave her a sensitive peck and closed my eyes as I rested my forehead against hers.

"I'm glad that I actually want to tell you things."

She was smiling at me like I was her favorite person in the world. Tears were still leaking out of her eyes and I carefully wiped them off with my thumb.

Right now would be the perfect time to say it.

Right now would be the perfect time to say those three words.

Right now...was it.

"Granger, I-"

"Everybody, it is time to crown our King and Queen of the Halloween Ball!" Ginny smiled into the microphone.

Damn it! Sometimes I want to kill people.

Hermione turned us toward the stage and held my hand as we listened to Ginny get the crowd pumped up. Not that they needed to get anymore rowdier. They were already screaming and yelling with excitement.

"Is everybody ready?" She hollered and ran down the stage. She was quite good at this sort of thing.

She stopped and muttered a spell.

The orb at the top of the hall was floating down and over to the stage where Ginny stood.

"The nominees for King are: Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini, Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, and Draco Malfoy!"

Hermione squeaked and pushed me toward the stage along with all the others.

It didn't seem quite fair that the picks were either Gryfinndor or Slytherin and none of them were Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw.

Potter took his place beside me a gave me a small smirk.

"You know that you're going to win, don't you?"

I simply shook my head and laughed quietly.

"The nominees for Queen are: Myself, Lavender Brown, Luna Lovegood, Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, and Hermione Granger!"

Hermione threw me and smile before making her way up stage.

The orange envelope zoomed into Ginny's hand.

"And the winner of the King is...DRACO MALFOY!"

Orange and black confetti rained down from the ceiling as the crown was placed on my head. There were cheers and Hermione was whistling for me!

"And the winner of the Queen is...HERMIONE GRANGER!"

She laughed as she made her way over to me and the tiara was tucked into her locks.

Hermione and myself took a bow before she stepped up to the microphone.

"Thank you all for choosing Draco and myself as King and Queen!" She grinned. "I hope you have a lovely rest of the time at this ball!"

They clapped, whistled, and hollered for her as she returned to the dance floor; waiting upon our dance together as King and Queen.

"As Hermione said, thank you for picking us." They clapped, thinking I was finished, but I stopped them. "I'm not quite finished."

Hermione was looking at me curiously as I smiled.

"I was in the middle of telling Hermione something when Ginny here intervened with the nominees." My gaze was locked on Hermione's. "And it was rather important. Would you all mind if I just said it here instead?"

The roar from the crowd was deafening. They obviously wanted to know what was so special.

"I was going to tell her..." The silence was more deafening than the roars. "I was going to tell her that I love her."

* * *

**Whatcha think? Yes? No? Yes? Yes? **

**Well I hope you liked it! Please review. **

**Ohh and make sure to look up...**

**Perfection by Late Night Reading **

**and**

**Time For Redemption by Falling In Reverse**

**if you aren't familiar with them! They are rather amazing! **


End file.
